galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Baben
=The Language of Baben= Natively known as: Babe /baˈbe/ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... a na na go haro mubo obokio a na go poti deroki abi na hogio Pronunciation: /a na na go haˈro ˈmɯbo oˌbokiˈo a na go ˈpoti ˈderoki ˈabi na hoˈgio/ Babe word order: and he his hat holding stood and his wet face the wind to turned Grammar Main word order: Subject-Object-Oblique-Verb. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary the door with a key opened. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned before the noun. Adposition: postpositions Noun morphology Plurals are optional for inanimate nouns. Definite article Indefinite article Uses of indefinite article that differ from English: • Not used for non-specific countable nouns:  non-specific = ‘I am looking for a (any) girl in a red dress’  specific = ‘I am looking for a (particular) girl in a red dress’ • Not used for non-specific uncountable nouns:  non-specific = ‘Would you like some (any) tea?’  specific = ‘Some tea (a specific amount) fell off the truck’ Personal pronouns Verbs Perfect aspect ‘have studied’ Uses the particle ki /ki/ before main verb. Progressive aspect ‘am studying’ Uses the word for ‘be’ before main verb. Imperative ‘study!’ (as a command) Uses the same conjugation as 2nd-person present-tense. Negation Suffix on verb: -o /-o/ Tense affixes come between the root verb and the negative affix. Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = suffix -me Noun → adjective = suffix -po Noun → verb = suffix -go Verb → noun = suffix -te Verb → adjective = suffix -mi Adjective → adverb = suffix -de One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = suffix -bo Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = suffix -ra Diminutive = suffix -te Augmentative = suffix -ki Babe - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ conj. and *aa /ˈaa/ nm. velocity *aa /ˈaa/ nm. wool, fur *aba /ˈaba/ nm. sister *aba /ˈaba/ v. rely *abagi /aˈbagi/ nm. circulation *abangka /ˈabaŋka/ adj. pending *abe /aˈbe/ v. nap *abe /ˈabe/ nf. chin *abedapi /aˌbedaˈpi/ adv. furthermore *abi /ˈabi/ adj. miniature *abi /ˈabi/ nf. wind *abidanre /ˌabiˈdanɾe/ v. startle *abinri /ˈabinɾi/ nf. reversal *abo /aˈbo/ nm. word *abodi /aˈbodi/ nf. situation *abopi /ˈabopi/ prep. rather *ada /aˈda/ v. inhabit *ada /ˈada/ nm. paper *adakeda /ˌadaˈkeda/ adj. serious *adanto /ˈadanto/ adv. therefore *ade /ˈade/ nm. comment *ade /ˈade/ v. sob *adi /ˈadi/ nf. insight *adi /ˈadi/ nf. politics *adia /ˈadia/ v. disguise *adibo /ˈadibo/ nf. politician *adidape /ˌadiˈdape/ nf. print *ado /aˈdo/ nf. kindergarten *adobeba /aˌdobeˈba/ v. underscore *adongka /aˈdoŋka/ nf. rationale *adu /aˈdɯ/ nm. percent *adu /ˈadɯ/ nf. fire *aga /ˈaga/ adv. where *agi /ˈagi/ adj. rough *agomengke /aˌgomeŋˈke/ v. flee *agu /aˈgɯ/ v. force *aka /ˈaka/ v. please *akadi /ˈakadi/ v. block *akapi /ˈakapi/ nm. tax *akate /ˈakate/ nm. pleasure *ake /aˈke/ v. employ *ake /ˈake/ nm. diplomacy *akeragu /ˌakeˈɾagɯ/ nm. knight *aki /ˈaki/ nf. couple *aki /ˈaki/ nf. inn *akime /ˈakime/ v. defend *akimete /ˌakiˈmete/ nm. defence *aku /ˈakɯ/ v. frustrate *aku /ˈakɯ/ v. slip *akunonre /ˌakɯˈnonɾe/ v. embody *akuntame /ˌakɯnˈtame/ v. trail *akutopo /aˌkɯtoˈpo/ v. listen *ama /aˈma/ adj. difficult *ama /ˈama/ nf. cream *amaka /aˈmaka/ adj. calm *ame /aˈme/ nf. approach *ame /ˈame/ nf. bit *amemeka /ˌameˈmeka/ v. slash *amenruna /aˌmenɾɯˈna/ nf. tornado *ami /ˈami/ v. meditate *amo /ˈamo/ v. mourn *amu /ˈamɯ/ adj. insane *amu /ˈamɯ/ nm. pub *amumubi /ˌamɯˈmɯbi/ v. neglect *ana /ˈana/ nf. lock *anabo /ˈanabo/ nf. locksmith *anada /ˈanada/ nf. behalf *ande /anˈde/ adj. ripe *andi /ˈandi/ v. equal *ando /ˈando/ nf. lip *andu /ˈandɯ/ v. lift *ane /ˈane/ nm. metal *ane /ˈane/ v. prepare *anepo /aˈnepo/ nm. breed *anete /aˈnete/ nm. preparation *angka /ˈaŋka/ adv. neither *angka /ˈaŋka/ nf. dictator *angki /ˈaŋki/ nf. end *angko /ˈaŋko/ nm. thumb *angkoda /aŋˈkoda/ nm. treat *angku /ˈaŋkɯ/ v. sneeze *anonenro /ˌanoˈnenɾo/ nf. patio *anra /ˈanɾa/ nf. fatigue *anre /ˈanɾe/ adj. hostile *anre /ˈanɾe/ v. walk *anrekami /aˌnɾekaˈmi/ nm. comet *anri /ˈanɾi/ nf. root *anri /ˈanɾi/ v. adopt *anro /aˈnɾo/ adv. course *anrodaki /ˌanɾoˈdaki/ nm. tariff *anru /ˈanɾɯ/ adj. available *anta /ˈanta/ v. deliver *anta /ˈanta/ v. evoke *antanri /anˈtanɾi/ nf. prize *ante /anˈte/ nm. command *ante /ˈante/ v. step *anti /anˈti/ nf. centre *anti /ˈanti/ prep. by *antiba /ˈantiba/ nf. mood *antipo /anˈtipo/ adj. central *anto /ˈanto/ nf. official *antu /ˈantɯ/ adv. indeed *antu /ˈantɯ/ nf. ruler *antunde /anˈtɯnde/ nf. set *anu /aˈnɯ/ nm. writer *apa /aˈpa/ v. merge *ape /ˈape/ nm. collar *api /ˈapi/ nf. prose *apo /ˈapo/ adv. hence *aponuda /ˌapoˈnɯda/ nf. cocktail *apu /ˈapɯ/ nf. bureaucracy *apu /ˈapɯ/ v. devastate *ara /ˈara/ nf. plateau *ara /ˈaɾa/ v. comprise *are /ˈare/ nf. channel (of water) *are /ˈaɾe/ nf. campaign *ari /ˈari/ nf. benefit *ari /ˈari/ prep. from *aridi /aˈɾidi/ nf. bully *aro /ˈaro/ v. arrive *arote /ˈarote/ nf. arrival *aru /aˈrɯ/ adj. blank *aru /ˈarɯ/ v. detect *aruka /ˈarɯka/ v. depart *arurogo /ˌaɾɯˈrogo/ nf. course *asa /ˈasa/ nf. chance *asi /ˈasi/ v. seek *asibi /ˈasibi/ nm. void *asu /ˈasɯ/ nm. finger, toe *asuna /ˈasɯna/ nf. sediment *ata /ˈata/ v. pardon *ate /ˈate/ nf. period *ati /ˈati/ v. consolidate *ato /ˈato/ nf. flower *atobo /ˈatobo/ nm. florist *ba /ba/ art. some (m. nominative) *ba /ba/ nf. ear *baa /baˈa/ v. scrub *baa /ˈbaa/ v. could *baba /ˈbaba/ nf. fact *baba /ˈbaba/ prep. because *babata /ˈbabata/ v. worth *babe /ˈbabe/ nf. mathematics *babegobi /ˌbabeˈgobi/ nf. plight *babi /baˈbi/ nf. well *babi /ˈbabi/ adj. precious *babo /ˈbabo/ nf. land, ground *babogu /ˈbabogɯ/ nm. accountant *babokibi /ˌbaboˈkibi/ nm. outline *bada /ˈbada/ adv. formerly *bada /ˈbada/ nf. bank *bade /baˈde/ adv. well *bade /baˈde/ nf. transcript *badesara /ˌbadeˈsara/ v. affect *badi /ˈbadi/ nm. office *bado /ˈbado/ conj. not *bado /ˈbado/ nm. rubbish *badogude /ˌbadoˈgɯde/ nm. marathon *badu /baˈdɯ/ nf. partner *badu /ˈbadɯ/ nf. nut *badungkiki /ˌbadɯŋˈkiki/ adj. partisan *baduri /baˈdɯri/ nf. band *bage /ˈbage/ nf. democracy *bagorodo /ˌbagoˈrodo/ nm. spa *bagotida /baˌgotiˈda/ v. satisfy *bagu /ˈbagɯ/ nf. cane *baka /baˈka/ nm. dream *baka /ˈbaka/ adj. bleak *bakaboti /ˌbakaˈboti/ v. spawn *bakanda /baˈkanda/ nm. dice *bake /baˈke/ adv. else *bake /ˈbake/ nf. project *baki /baˈki/ adv. aboard *baki /baˈki/ nf. infection *baku /baˈkɯ/ v. doubt *bama /baˈma/ v. reinforce *bama /ˈbama/ v. graduate *bame /baˈme/ v. collect *bame /ˈbame/ v. sign *bamenena /ˌbameˈnena/ v. kid *bami /baˈmi/ v. pray *bamidia /ˌbamiˈdia/ adj. amateur *bamo /ˈbamo/ v. favour *bamu /baˈmɯ/ nm. plaintiff *bamu /ˈbamɯ/ adj. upset *bana /ˈbana/ adj. fast *bana /ˈbana/ v. stack *bandi /banˈdi/ prep. despite *bandi /ˈbandi/ adj. generic *bando /ˈbando/ nm. impression *bandu /ˈbandɯ/ adj. quiet *bane /baˈne/ nf. prison *bane /ˈbane/ nm. foot *banebo /ˈbanebo/ nf. prisoner *bangka /ˈbaŋka/ adj. naked *bangka /ˈbaŋka/ nf. final *bangkidi /ˈbaŋkidi/ nm. peninsula *bangko /baŋˈko/ adj. juvenile *bangko /ˈbaŋko/ v. swallow *bangkoru /ˈbaŋkoɾɯ/ nf. stock *bangku /ˈbaŋkɯ/ v. confine *bani /ˈbani/ nf. slice *baniro /ˈbaniro/ adj. pretty *bano /ˈbano/ v. dial *banodaba /ˌbanoˈdaba/ nm. bruise *banra /baˈnɾa/ nf. guardian *banrara /ˈbanɾaɾa/ nf. interview *banrasu /baˈnɾasɯ/ nf. existence *banre /ˈbanɾe/ adj. weak *banri /baˈnɾi/ adj. compact *banrinda /ˈbanɾinda/ nf. university *banro /ˈbanɾo/ nf. valley *banrondu /ˈbanɾondɯ/ v. interrogate *banru /baˈnɾɯ/ adj. apparent *banru /ˈbanɾɯ/ adj. gorgeous *banta /banˈta/ nm. priest *banta /ˈbanta/ nf. machine *bantadi /ˈbantadi/ nf. ivory *bante /ˈbante/ nm. bowl *banti /ˈbanti/ v. poise *bantinona /banˌtinoˈna/ nf. venom *banto /ˈbanto/ nf. pubic hair *bantodeba /ˌbantoˈdeba/ nm. stuff *bantu /banˈtɯ/ adj. fuzzy *bantu /ˈbantɯ/ v. roam *banu /ˈbanɯ/ nf. pain *banupo /baˈnɯpo/ adj. painful *bapa /ˈbapa/ v. stun *bape /baˈpe/ v. heal *bapi /ˈbapi/ nf. glare *bapo /ˈbapo/ adj. prone *bapu /ˈbapɯ/ adj. tangible *bara /baˈra/ v. understand *bara /ˈbara/ nm. credential *bare /baˈre/ adj. pervasive *bare /baˈɾe/ v. drive *bare /ˈbaɾe/ nm. archive *barebo /ˈbaɾebo/ nm. driver *barebobo /ˌbareˈbobo/ v. split *bari /ˈbari/ adv. probably *baridinto /ˌbariˈdinto/ nf. terror *baro /baˈro/ v. mean *baru /baˈrɯ/ v. confront *baru /ˈbarɯ/ nf. choir *baru /ˈbaɾɯ/ nf. champagne *barubi /ˈbarɯbi/ prep. before *basa /baˈsa/ nf. rug *basi /baˈsi/ nf. dynamics *baso /baˈso/ nm. shaft *basu /ˈbasɯ/ v. wash *bata /ˈbata/ adj. whole *bata /ˈbata/ nf. hair (of head), hair (of body) *bato /ˈbato/ nf. prospect *batu /ˈbatɯ/ v. prescribe *be /be/ art. some (m. genitive) *be /be/ pron. they *be /be/ v. say *be go /be go/ pron. theirs *be ha /be ha/ pron. to them *bea /beˈa/ nf. saucepan *bea /ˈbea/ v. grind *beba /beˈba/ v. estimate *beba /beˈba/ v. reveal *bebe /ˈbebe/ num. first *bebe /ˈbebe/ v. transcend *bebi /beˈbi/ adv. thus *bebi /ˈbebi/ v. leave *bebine /beˈbine/ nf. conviction *bebo /ˈbebo/ nf. adjustment *bebo /ˈbebo/ nf. homicide *beda /beˈda/ nf. price *beda /ˈbeda/ nm. erection *bede /beˈde/ nm. subject *bede /ˈbede/ v. lend *bedekapi /ˌbedeˈkapi/ nf. armour *bedi /ˈbedi/ prep. than *bedi /ˈbedi/ v. fascinate *bediage /ˌbediˈage/ v. cheer *bedipo /ˈbedipo/ v. congregate *bedo /ˈbedo/ v. base *bedo /ˈbedo/ v. fit *bedoraki /ˌbedoˈraki/ adj. cute *bedu /beˈdɯ/ nm. beard *begebina /beˌgebiˈna/ nf. expert *begi /ˈbegi/ adj. compatible *begi /ˈbegi/ nm. luxury *beka /beˈka/ adj. clear *bekade /ˈbekade/ adv. clearly *beke /ˈbeke/ adv. instead *beke /ˈbeke/ adv. pretty *beki /ˈbeki/ adv. sudden *bekiridu /ˌbekiˈɾidɯ/ adj. aggressive *beku /ˈbekɯ/ nf. east *beku /ˈbekɯ/ nf. seat *bekude /beˈkɯde/ nf. detail *bema /beˈma/ nf. research *bema /ˈbema/ adv. only *beme /beˈme/ nm. base *beme /ˈbeme/ v. offer *bemetine /ˌbemeˈtine/ v. wink *bemi /beˈmi/ nm. orgasm *bemi /ˈbemi/ v. stress *bemo /ˈbemo/ v. disappoint *bemu /beˈmɯ/ nf. tenure *bemu /beˈmɯ/ v. conform *bena /ˈbena/ nf. shelf *bende /benˈde/ adj. pregnant *bendi /benˈdi/ nm. bait *bendi /benˈdi/ v. speculate *bendinra /benˈdinɾa/ nf. coral *bene /beˈne/ nf. angle, corner *bene /ˈbene/ nf. hug *bengka /beŋˈka/ nf. jam *bengka /ˈbeŋka/ nf. sovereign *bengke /ˈbeŋke/ v. scrape *bengkebanri /ˌbeŋkeˈbanɾi/ adj. wide *bengkebanrime /ˌbeŋkeˈbanɾime/ nf. width *bengko /ˈbeŋko/ nf. pillow *bengku /beŋˈkɯ/ nf. room (of house) *beni /ˈbeni/ nf. downtown (commercial area of city) *beno /beˈno/ v. order *beno /ˈbeno/ nf. reward *benokise /ˌbenoˈkise/ nm. assassin *benopa /beˈnopa/ nf. adversary *benra /beˈnɾa/ v. bond *benra /ˈbenɾa/ v. donate *benre /beˈnɾe/ v. taste *benri /beˈnɾi/ nm. sermon *benri /ˈbenɾi/ v. prosecute *benro /ˈbenɾo/ nf. compartment *benrontude /ˌbenɾonˈtɯde/ adj. reasonable *benru /beˈnɾɯ/ adv. certainly *benta /benˈta/ v. sustain *benta /ˈbenta/ nf. palace *bente /benˈte/ adj. far *bente /ˈbente/ nf. packet *bentebaa /benˌtebaˈa/ nm. quality *benti /ˈbenti/ nf. bat (club) *benti /ˈbenti/ v. justify *bentitunra /ˌbentiˈtɯnɾa/ adj. orthodox *bento /benˈto/ v. paralyse *bento /ˈbento/ v. invent *bentu /ˈbentɯ/ v. pinch *bentu /ˈbentɯ/ v. swing *bentutantu /ˌbentɯˈtantɯ/ adj. anxious *bentutantume /ˌbentɯˈtantɯme/ nf. anxiety *benu /ˈbenɯ/ v. fashion *benu /ˈbenɯ/ v. shop *bepa /ˈbepa/ adj. serial *bepa /ˈbepa/ nm. perimeter *bepe /beˈpe/ adj. aware *bepe /beˈpe/ nm. harmony *bepi /ˈbepi/ nf. arena *bepu /ˈbepɯ/ nf. accessory *bepu /ˈbepɯ/ nf. edge, limit *bera /beˈɾa/ adj. probable *bera /ˈbera/ nm. rhetoric *bere /ˈbere/ adj. stable *bere /ˈbere/ prep. concerning *bere /ˈbeɾe/ v. encourage *beri /beˈri/ nf. fracture *beri /beˈɾi/ nf. radius *beri /ˈberi/ v. wear *bero /beˈro/ nm. cliff *bero /ˈbero/ nf. violin *bero /ˈbeɾo/ adj. slow *bero /ˈbeɾo/ v. intimidate *beru /ˈberɯ/ v. wrap *beruda /ˈberɯda/ prep. till *berunu /ˈberɯnɯ/ nm. institute *besa /ˈbesa/ adv. aside *bese /ˈbese/ v. exert *besi /ˈbesi/ nf. staff *beso /ˈbeso/ adj. interior *besu /beˈsɯ/ nm. brothel *besupebi /ˌbesɯˈpebi/ nf. trail *beta /ˈbeta/ adv. before *betu /ˈbetɯ/ nf. dragon *betu /ˈbetɯ/ v. charm *bi /bi/ adj. sick, unwell *bia /biˈa/ adv. basically *bia /biˈa/ nf. graphic *biba /ˈbiba/ adj. clever *biba /ˈbiba/ nf. work *bibadi /ˈbibadi/ v. involve *bibamu /ˈbibamɯ/ nm. segregate *bibaso /biˈbaso/ v. stretch *bibe /biˈbe/ v. burst *bibe /ˈbibe/ v. behave (act) *bibete /ˈbibete/ nm. behaviour *bibi /biˈbi/ v. allege *bibi /ˈbibi/ nf. sign *bibo /ˈbibo/ adj. significant *bibo /ˈbibo/ conj. after *bibokabo /ˌbiboˈkabo/ v. recruit *bibongkaru /ˌbiboŋˈkaɾɯ/ v. afford *bida /ˈbida/ nf. paint *bida /ˈbida/ nm. metropolis *bidabo /ˈbidabo/ nf. painter *bidake /ˈbidake/ v. focus *bidate /ˈbidate/ nf. painting *bide /ˈbide/ nf. emphasis *bide /ˈbide/ nf. limit *bidedaru /biˌdedaˈrɯ/ nf. mall *bidi /ˈbidi/ nm. strawberry *bido /ˈbido/ adj. innocent *bidu /ˈbidɯ/ nm. plot *bidumada /ˌbidɯˈmada/ v. wrestle *biga /ˈbiga/ v. stroll *bige /ˈbige/ nm. stew *bigebota /ˌbigeˈbota/ adj. valid *bigo /ˈbigo/ nf. cloak *bigu /ˈbigɯ/ nf. fool *bika /ˈbika/ nm. diner *bika /ˈbika/ nm. spring (season) *bikada /ˈbikada/ adj. confident *bikadame /biˌkadaˈme/ nm. confidence *bikapaga /biˌkapaˈga/ nf. transplant *bike /ˈbike/ adj. necessary *bike /ˈbike/ nf. streak *bikeredi /ˌbikeˈredi/ v. astonish *biki /biˈki/ adj. select *biki /ˈbiki/ nm. umbrella *bikiba /ˈbikiba/ v. pity *biku /ˈbikɯ/ nm. letter *bikudo /ˈbikɯdo/ nf. affection *bikundome /ˌbikɯnˈdome/ nf. crown *bikupiku /ˌbikɯˈpikɯ/ nf. peasant *bima /biˈma/ nm. midnight *bima /ˈbima/ nf. tree, wood *bime /biˈme/ nm. extent *bime /ˈbime/ nf. sickness, disease *bime /ˈbime/ nm. wolf *bimebene /ˌbimeˈbene/ v. exaggerate *bimedaba /biˌmedaˈba/ nm. option *bimenrora /ˌbimeˈnɾora/ v. leak *bimi /biˈmi/ nf. magic *bimi /ˈbimi/ det. same *bimibo /biˈmibo/ nf. residue *bimo /biˈmo/ nf. memoir *bimu /ˈbimɯ/ nf. adventure *bimu /ˈbimɯ/ v. gasp *bina /biˈna/ nm. princess *binase /ˈbinase/ nf. climate *binda /ˈbinda/ nf. modify *binde /ˈbinde/ adj. excess *bindo /ˈbindo/ nf. membrane *binduda /ˈbindɯda/ nf. recession *bindupe /ˈbindɯpe/ nm. wax *bine /ˈbine/ nm. image *bine /ˈbine/ v. sniff *bingka /biŋˈka/ v. wind *bingke /ˈbiŋke/ v. rape *bingkimunta /biŋˌkimɯnˈta/ adj. rigorous *bingko /biŋˈko/ nm. century *bino /biˈno/ v. direct *bino /ˈbino/ adj. unfortunate *binononru /biˌnonoˈnɾɯ/ v. rock (move back and forth) *binra /biˈnɾa/ nf. clause *binra /ˈbinɾa/ v. catch *binre /biˈnɾe/ adj. dumb *binre /ˈbinɾe/ v. alleviate *binrentede /biˌnɾenteˈde/ v. circulate *binri /biˈnɾi/ v. announce *binri /ˈbinɾi/ nf. criteria *binrosape /biˌnɾosaˈpe/ nf. pornography *binru /ˈbinɾɯ/ nf. total *binrunrene /ˌbinɾɯˈnɾene/ nm. cab *binruso /biˈnɾɯso/ adj. competent *binta /binˈta/ nm. lobby *binta /ˈbinta/ nf. sun *bintangku /ˈbintaŋkɯ/ adj. cheap *binte /binˈte/ nm. road *binte /ˈbinte/ adj. fierce *binti /ˈbinti/ nf. diamond *binti /ˈbinti/ nm. portion *bintima /binˈtima/ nf. flake *binto /binˈto/ nm. projection *binto /ˈbinto/ nm. yacht *bintore /ˈbintoɾe/ v. provoke *bintu /ˈbintɯ/ adj. quick *bintude /ˈbintɯde/ adv. quickly *binu /biˈnɯ/ nm. rag *binu /ˈbinɯ/ nm. screw *bipa /ˈbipa/ nf. poem *bipabo /ˈbipabo/ nm. poet *bipe /ˈbipe/ nf. sweater *bipi /biˈpi/ nf. fence *bipimeda /biˌpimeˈda/ nm. diagram *bipo /ˈbipo/ nm. cabbage *bipo /ˈbipo/ v. avert *bipokebo /ˌbipoˈkebo/ adj. right (direction) *bipu /ˈbipɯ/ nf. circle *bira /biˈra/ nf. lord *bira /ˈbira/ nf. property *bira /ˈbiɾa/ v. perform *bire /biˈɾe/ nm. forehead *bire /ˈbire/ nm. race (ethnicity) *bire /ˈbiɾe/ nf. paragraph *biri /biˈɾi/ nm. recreation *biri /biˈɾi/ v. audit *biri /ˈbiri/ adj. live *biro /biˈro/ adj. proud *biro /ˈbiɾo/ v. endorse *biru /ˈbirɯ/ nf. blouse *biru /ˈbirɯ/ v. linger *birukuke /ˌbiɾɯˈkɯke/ nf. shovel *bisa /ˈbisa/ adj. funny *bisa /ˈbisa/ nf. camera *bise /ˈbise/ nf. nest *bise /ˈbise/ v. crash *biso /ˈbiso/ nm. banner *bisu /ˈbisɯ/ conj. except *bita /ˈbita/ nf. nickname *biti /ˈbiti/ nf. result *bito /biˈto/ v. vow *bito /ˈbito/ nm. restoration *bo /bo/ prep. of *boa /ˈboa/ v. display *boba /boˈba/ v. cook (prepare food) *boba /ˈboba/ nf. horn *bobe /boˈbe/ nm. location *bobe /ˈbobe/ v. place *bobi /ˈbobi/ adj. green *bobi /ˈbobi/ nf. spike *bobo /ˈbobo/ num. hundred *bobomu /ˈbobomɯ/ adj. fellow *bobosama /boˌbosaˈma/ adv. maybe *boda /boˈda/ pron. everyone *boda /ˈboda/ adj. light (weight), fragile *bodari /boˈdari/ nm. tiger *bode /boˈde/ adj. strong *bodeme /ˈbodeme/ nm. strength *bodi /ˈbodi/ nf. lever *bodi /ˈbodi/ v. be (located) *bodingkipa /ˌbodiŋˈkipa/ nm. lesson *bodo /ˈbodo/ nf. olive *bodo /ˈbodo/ v. march *bodu /boˈdɯ/ nf. transport *bodu /ˈbodɯ/ nm. acid *boge /boˈge/ nm. navy *boge /ˈboge/ adv. now *bogo /boˈgo/ adj. volatile *bogu /ˈbogɯ/ nf. saint *bogu /ˈbogɯ/ v. tackle *boka /boˈka/ adj. small *boka /boˈka/ nf. absence *boke /ˈboke/ adj. federal *boke /ˈboke/ nm. bulk *bokengkedo /ˌbokeŋˈkedo/ det. much *boki /ˈboki/ prep. beyond *boki /ˈboki/ v. swirl *bokidinre /ˌbokiˈdinɾe/ v. present *bokingke /boˈkiŋke/ v. need *boku /ˈbokɯ/ nm. heart *boku /ˈbokɯ/ v. waste *bokume /ˈbokɯme/ nf. carriage *bokuno /ˈbokɯno/ adj. strange *bokupati /ˌbokɯˈpati/ nm. fringe *boma /ˈboma/ adj. daunting *bome /boˈme/ v. write *bome /ˈbome/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *bomebo /boˈmebo/ nf. author *bomenturi /boˌmentɯˈri/ nf. child *bomeraku /ˌbomeˈrakɯ/ nm. moon *bomi /ˈbomi/ nf. snack *bomi /ˈbomi/ v. practise *bomu /ˈbomɯ/ det. each *bomumomu /ˌbomɯˈmomɯ/ nf. thing *bona /boˈna/ nf. fog *bona /ˈbona/ adj. false *bonda /ˈbonda/ adj. selfish *bondi /bonˈdi/ v. oppress *bondu /ˈbondɯ/ v. decide *bondute /ˈbondɯte/ nm. decision *bone /ˈbone/ nf. month *bone /ˈbone/ v. uncover *bonemu /ˈbonemɯ/ v. denounce *bongka /boŋˈka/ v. deposit *bongko /ˈboŋko/ nm. vision *boni /ˈboni/ adj. perfect *bonime /ˈbonime/ nf. perfection *bono /ˈbono/ nf. coffin *bonomine /ˌbonoˈmine/ v. surpass *bonra /boˈnɾa/ nf. orbit *bonra /ˈbonɾa/ nf. feather *bonranri /ˈbonɾanɾi/ nm. ocean *bonre /boˈnɾe/ nf. crater *bonrenranto /boˌnɾenɾanˈto/ v. deduce *bonri /ˈbonɾi/ v. ignite *bonrinrindo /ˌbonɾiˈnɾindo/ adj. scarce *bonro /boˈnɾo/ nf. process *bonro /ˈbonɾo/ nf. room (space) *bonru /ˈbonɾɯ/ v. extend *bonru /ˈbonɾɯ/ v. shake *bonta /ˈbonta/ v. bore *bonta /ˈbonta/ v. note *bontaa /ˈbontaa/ v. hire *bontata /ˈbontata/ v. liberate *bonte /bonˈte/ adj. prevalent *bonte /ˈbonte/ v. inspect *bonti /bonˈti/ v. promote *bonti /ˈbonti/ nf. guerrilla *bontidibe /ˌbontiˈdibe/ nm. shrimp *bonto /ˈbonto/ adj. fortunate *bontodeki /bonˌtodeˈki/ v. watch *bontu /bonˈtɯ/ v. subsidize *bonunu /boˈnɯnɯ/ nf. lesbian *bopa /ˈbopa/ nm. stick (of tree) *bope /boˈpe/ det. these *bopi /ˈbopi/ nf. logic *bopu /boˈpɯ/ nf. nerve *bore /ˈbore/ adj. sleek *bori /boˈri/ adj. good *boro /ˈboro/ nf. pillar *boru /ˈborɯ/ nm. electron *boru /ˈborɯ/ v. contradict *boru /ˈboɾɯ/ nm. student *bosa /ˈbosa/ adv. etcetera *bosa /ˈbosa/ v. train *bose /ˈbose/ nm. glove *bosi /ˈbosi/ nf. curator *bosi /ˈbosi/ nm. mammal *bosibanru /ˌbosiˈbanɾɯ/ v. supervise *boso /ˈboso/ nm. napkin *bosu /boˈsɯ/ nm. observation *bosuka /ˈbosɯka/ nm. menu *bota /ˈbota/ v. pose *botasa /boˈtasa/ adj. exempt *boti /boˈti/ nm. clinic *boti /ˈboti/ nf. verge *boto /ˈboto/ nf. box *botu /ˈbotɯ/ nf. place *bu /bɯ/ art. a (f. accussative) *bu /bɯ/ prep. about *bu /bɯ/ pron. them *da /da/ conj. if *daa /daˈa/ nf. scratch *daa /ˈdaa/ num. trillion *daba /daˈba/ nf. man; adj. male *daba /ˈdaba/ nm. bill *dababi /daˈbabi/ nm. zoo *dabe /daˈbe/ adj. electoral *dabe /ˈdabe/ v. shine *dabi /ˈdabi/ nf. fit *dabi /ˈdabi/ nf. puppet *dabo /ˈdabo/ nf. frame *dabo /ˈdabo/ nm. hood *dada /ˈdada/ adv. even *dada /ˈdada/ nm. intestine *dade /daˈde/ nf. dress *dade /daˈde/ v. relieve *dadi /ˈdadi/ nm. pond *dadiake /ˌdadiˈake/ nm. courtyard *dadingke /ˈdadiŋke/ nf. farm *dadingkebo /ˌdadiŋˈkebo/ nf. farmer *dado /ˈdado/ nf. crowd *dadonra /daˈdonɾa/ nf. oyster *daga /daˈga/ nm. nucleus *dage /ˈdage/ nm. battle *dagi /daˈgi/ adv. below *dagu /ˈdagɯ/ nf. diaper *daka /daˈka/ v. tolerate *daka /ˈdaka/ nf. shadow *dake /ˈdake/ nf. problem *daki /ˈdaki/ nf. fixture *daki /ˈdaki/ v. arrest *dakibobi /ˌdakiˈbobi/ nf. piece, member *daku /ˈdakɯ/ v. roast *dama /daˈma/ v. monitor *dama /ˈdama/ v. pace *dame /daˈme/ v. compare *dame /ˈdame/ v. last *damegebi /ˌdameˈgebi/ v. cram *damenrike /ˌdameˈnɾike/ adj. sincere *damidunre /daˌmidɯˈnɾe/ v. weep *damo /ˈdamo/ nm. crab *damu /daˈmɯ/ adj. current *damu /daˈmɯ/ nf. foundation *damubame /daˌmɯbaˈme/ nf. fountain *damubo /ˈdamɯbo/ nf. stitch *dana /ˈdana/ adj. outside *danake /ˈdanake/ v. curb *danda /danˈda/ v. whine *danda /ˈdanda/ adv. behind *dande /ˈdande/ nm. quarter *dandi /ˈdandi/ nf. appliance *dandi /ˈdandi/ nf. sale *dandika /ˈdandika/ nf. therapy *dandupuro /ˌdandɯˈpɯro/ nm. gravity *dane /daˈne/ adj. corrupt *dane /ˈdane/ adj. approximate *dangka /ˈdaŋka/ nm. ball *dangke /ˈdaŋke/ v. combine *dangko /ˈdaŋko/ nf. public *dangku /daŋˈkɯ/ nm. proliferation *dani /ˈdani/ v. hit *dano /ˈdano/ adj. nervous *dano /ˈdano/ v. warn *danra /daˈnɾa/ nm. dish *danre /ˈdanɾe/ nm. camel *danri /daˈnɾi/ v. supplement *danrinru /ˈdanɾinɾɯ/ v. sigh *danru /daˈnɾɯ/ nf. veil *danta /danˈta/ v. embed *danta /ˈdanta/ adj. cozy *dantaba /ˈdantaba/ nf. variable *dante /danˈte/ adj. beautiful *dante /ˈdante/ adj. brown *dantedede /danˌtedeˈde/ v. stick *danteme /ˈdanteme/ nf. beauty *danti /danˈti/ v. vary *danti /ˈdanti/ nm. rubber *dantori /danˈtoɾi/ nm. plant *dantu /danˈtɯ/ nm. boost *dantu /ˈdantɯ/ adj. wary *danu /ˈdanɯ/ adj. early *dapa /daˈpa/ v. glide *dape /ˈdape/ adj. slender *dape /ˈdape/ nf. crust *dapo /ˈdapo/ v. rub *dapu /daˈpɯ/ adj. optical *dara /ˈdara/ v. evaporate *dare /ˈdaɾe/ nm. city *darepo /ˈdaɾepo/ adj. urban *dari /ˈdari/ nm. pencil *dari /ˈdari/ v. fold *darobepu /daˌrobeˈpɯ/ nm. planet *dasa /daˈsa/ v. clap *dase /daˈse/ adv. within *dasegunre /daˌsegɯˈnɾe/ nm. trauma *dasi /ˈdasi/ v. apply *data /ˈdata/ nm. week *dati /ˈdati/ nf. deed *dato /ˈdato/ num. ten *datu /daˈtɯ/ nm. sequence *de /de/ art. some (m. accussative) *de /de/ art. the (m. nominative) *de /de/ v. would *dea /ˈdea/ v. mimic *deba /ˈdeba/ nf. telescope *deba /ˈdeba/ v. contain *debabi /ˈdebabi/ nf. resemblance *debangka /ˈdebaŋka/ v. spray *debaru /ˈdebarɯ/ adj. intense *debe /deˈbe/ adj. audio *debe /ˈdebe/ adj. tight *debepube /deˌbepɯˈbe/ nm. wheel *debi /deˈbi/ v. receive *debi /ˈdebi/ nm. concept *debindupe /ˌdebinˈdɯpe/ nf. forecast *debine /ˈdebine/ v. inquire *debo /ˈdebo/ nf. province *debo /ˈdebo/ nm. liquor *debora /ˈdebora/ v. precede *deda /deˈda/ nm. bag *deda /deˈda/ pron. somebody *dede /deˈde/ nf. comfort *dede /ˈdede/ nf. enemy *dedi /deˈdi/ v. isolate *dedi /ˈdedi/ nf. slack *dedo /ˈdedo/ nf. floor *dedo /ˈdedo/ nf. glue *dedodi /ˈdedodi/ nf. buttocks *dedu /ˈdedɯ/ nf. mess *dedu /ˈdedɯ/ nf. standard *deduka /ˈdedɯka/ nm. fantasy *dedumode /deˌdɯmoˈde/ adj. missing *dedunre /ˈdedɯnɾe/ nf. flu *dedupo /ˈdedɯpo/ adj. messy *dega /ˈdega/ nf. hybrid *dege /ˈdege/ nm. disposition *degi /ˈdegi/ nm. clothes, clothing *degimome /ˌdegiˈmome/ v. inhale *dego /ˈdego/ nf. candy, vagina *deka /ˈdeka/ nf. dove *deka /ˈdeka/ v. choose *dekate /deˈkate/ nf. choice *deke /deˈke/ nf. library *deke /ˈdeke/ nf. building *deki /ˈdeki/ nm. ambition *deki /ˈdeki/ v. steal *dekibo /ˈdekibo/ nf. thief *deku /deˈkɯ/ v. discuss *deku /deˈkɯ/ v. respect *dekutanra /deˌkɯtaˈnɾa/ v. combat *dema /ˈdema/ nf. date *dema /ˈdema/ nf. extreme *deme /ˈdeme/ adj. real *deme /ˈdeme/ nf. suspect *demedinte /deˌmedinˈte/ prep. like *demi /deˈmi/ v. excel *demo /ˈdemo/ nf. ethnicity *demu /ˈdemɯ/ v. torture *demusame /ˌdemɯˈsame/ nf. rodent *dena /ˈdena/ adj. awake *dena /ˈdena/ nm. grace *dende /ˈdende/ adj. pastoral *dendo /ˈdendo/ nf. rank (military) *dendu /ˈdendɯ/ nm. cabin *dene /ˈdene/ nf. weapon *dene /ˈdene/ v. patrol *denera /deˈnera/ nm. armoury *dengka /ˈdeŋka/ adj. bad *dengka /ˈdeŋka/ nf. palette *dengke /ˈdeŋke/ adv. exactly *dengke /ˈdeŋke/ nf. demise *dengki /ˈdeŋki/ nf. paradise *dengko /deŋˈko/ det. former *deno /deˈno/ nf. origin *denra /deˈnɾa/ nf. cart *denra /ˈdenɾa/ nf. mouse *denre /deˈnɾe/ nm. con *denre /ˈdenɾe/ nm. wrinkle *denrekidi /ˌdenɾeˈkidi/ v. sketch *denri /ˈdenɾi/ adj. smart *denri /ˈdenɾi/ v. count *denro /deˈnɾo/ adj. armed *denro /deˈnɾo/ v. deal *denromu /ˈdenɾomɯ/ nm. ginger *denronribo /ˌdenɾoˈnɾibo/ nf. fork *denru /ˈdenɾɯ/ nf. ticket *denru /ˈdenɾɯ/ nm. dawn *denta /denˈta/ nf. canyon *denta /ˈdenta/ v. remove *dente /denˈte/ v. carry *dente /ˈdente/ nm. husband *denti /denˈti/ nf. jewel *denti /ˈdenti/ nf. permission *dento /denˈto/ adj. noble *dento /ˈdento/ v. try *dentontedo /denˌtonteˈdo/ nf. peak *dentu /ˈdentɯ/ nf. glass *dentu /ˈdentɯ/ nm. revenge *denu /deˈnɯ/ adj. earnest *denu /deˈnɯ/ adj. similar *depa /ˈdepa/ nf. alien *depe /ˈdepe/ nm. anchor *depidenu /ˌdepiˈdenɯ/ nm. sum *depo /deˈpo/ v. contribute *depu /ˈdepɯ/ adj. short *depumodi /deˌpɯmoˈdi/ adj. forensic *dera /deˈra/ nf. cult *dere /deˈre/ v. maintain *dere /deˈɾe/ nf. thunder *dere /ˈdere/ nm. grid *deri /ˈdeɾi/ v. peek *deriaa /ˌderiˈaa/ v. render *dero /deˈro/ nm. locker *dero /deˈɾo/ nm. kit *dero /deˈɾo/ nm. lyrics *dero /ˈdero/ nm. dungeon *deroki /deˈroki/ nf. face, side *deru /deˈrɯ/ nm. merit *deru /ˈdeɾɯ/ adv. together *desa /deˈsa/ nf. awe *dese /deˈse/ adj. rigid *desi /deˈsi/ nm. canopy *desi /deˈsi/ nm. clay *deso /deˈso/ conj. although *deso /deˈso/ v. bury *desongkunta /ˌdesoŋˈkɯnta/ nm. rookie *desu /ˈdesɯ/ adj. nice *desu /ˈdesɯ/ nf. experience *deta /deˈta/ adj. manual *deta /ˈdeta/ nm. attention *deto /deˈto/ nf. arc *detongke /deˈtoŋke/ nf. salon *deturu /ˈdetɯɾɯ/ v. summon *di /di/ nf. coal *dia /diˈa/ v. retire *dia /ˈdia/ nf. nature *diapo /diˈapo/ adj. natural *diba /diˈba/ adj. moral *diba /diˈba/ nm. vampire *dibabi /ˈdibabi/ nf. necklace *dibaku /diˈbakɯ/ v. infect *dibe /diˈbe/ v. relate *dibe /ˈdibe/ nf. sky *diberibo /ˌdibeˈribo/ nm. map *dibi /ˈdibi/ nm. electricity *dibi /ˈdibi/ v. expose *dibidami /ˌdibiˈdami/ v. reply *dibo /diˈbo/ nf. complex *dibo /diˈbo/ nm. state *dida /ˈdida/ nm. faculty *dida /ˈdida/ prep. through *didabo /diˈdabo/ v. worship *didari /ˈdidari/ nf. sewer *dide /ˈdide/ adj. rugged *dide /ˈdide/ adv. as *didi /diˈdi/ adv. barely *didi /ˈdidi/ adj. sure *didibaku /ˌdidiˈbakɯ/ v. stamp *dididi /diˈdidi/ nf. vacation *dido /ˈdido/ nf. wardrobe *dido /ˈdido/ v. light *didu /diˈdɯ/ nf. speed *didude /ˈdidɯde/ v. imitate *diduki /ˈdidɯki/ nf. specialty *diga /diˈga/ nf. fashion *diga /ˈdiga/ nm. soul *digapo /diˈgapo/ adj. fashionable *dige /ˈdige/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *digi /ˈdigi/ v. desire *dika /diˈka/ v. want *dika /ˈdika/ v. grip *dikane /diˈkane/ adv. still *dike /diˈke/ nf. bay *dike /ˈdike/ nf. party *dikebese /diˌkebeˈse/ nf. train *dikebesete /ˌdikeˈbesete/ nf. training *diki /diˈki/ nf. mercy *diku /diˈkɯ/ v. assume *dikubake /ˌdikɯˈbake/ nf. person *dikubakepo /ˌdikɯˈbakepo/ adj. personal *dikure /ˈdikɯre/ adj. deadly *dima /ˈdima/ nf. arch *dime /ˈdime/ nf. curve *dime /ˈdime/ v. attribute *dimenripa /ˌdimeˈnɾipa/ adj. luxury *dimi /diˈmi/ v. suggest *dimite /ˈdimite/ nf. suggestion *dimoranti /ˌdimoˈɾanti/ nm. insurgent *dimu /ˈdimɯ/ nm. theory *dina /diˈna/ nf. skirt *dina /ˈdina/ adj. single *dinada /ˈdinada/ nf. silk *dinanra /ˈdinanɾa/ nm. calcium *dinda /ˈdinda/ nf. alumnus *dinde /ˈdinde/ nm. grass *dindi /ˈdindi/ v. mumble *dindo /ˈdindo/ nf. sketch *dindu /ˈdindɯ/ adj. municipal *dine /ˈdine/ adj. dull *dine /ˈdine/ v. marry *dinesa /diˈnesa/ v. bump *dingka /ˈdiŋka/ adj. automatic *dingka /ˈdiŋka/ adj. gross *dingko /diŋˈko/ nf. adult *dingku /diŋˈkɯ/ v. discriminate *dino /ˈdino/ adv. elsewhere *dino /ˈdino/ v. mark *dinra /diˈnɾa/ nf. ideal *dinrana /ˈdinɾana/ adj. pure *dinre /ˈdinɾe/ pron. anyone *dinri /diˈnɾi/ adj. sufficient *dinri /diˈnɾi/ nm. job *dinringko /ˈdinɾiŋko/ adv. okay *dinro /ˈdinɾo/ nf. owl *dinro /ˈdinɾo/ v. notify *dinroda /ˈdinɾoda/ nm. vinegar *dinru /ˈdinɾɯ/ v. have to (must) *dinta /dinˈta/ v. withstand *dinta /ˈdinta/ nf. agriculture *dinte /dinˈte/ adv. when *dinte /ˈdinte/ v. sentence *dintemodu /dinˌtemoˈdɯ/ v. hop *dinto /ˈdinto/ nm. parsley *dinto /ˈdinto/ v. usher *dintoke /ˈdintoke/ v. exclaim *dintondi /dinˈtondi/ v. organise *dintopeda /ˌdintoˈpeda/ nm. lightning *dintoru /ˈdintorɯ/ nm. clash *dintunro /dinˈtɯnɾo/ nm. bat (winged mammal) *dinu /ˈdinɯ/ nm. beak *dinudabi /ˌdinɯˈdabi/ nf. rake *dipa /ˈdipa/ v. flirt *dipe /ˈdipe/ interj. goodbye *dipi /diˈpi/ nf. mug *dipo /ˈdipo/ v. refer *dipu /ˈdipɯ/ nf. section *dipu /ˈdipɯ/ nm. leg *dira /diˈra/ nf. rope *dira /diˈɾa/ adj. naive *dirante /diˈrante/ nm. fish *dire /diˈɾe/ prep. along *direnrandu /ˌdireˈnɾandɯ/ nf. humour *direnrandupo /ˌdireˈnɾandɯpo/ adj. funny *diri /diˈri/ v. become *diri /diˈɾi/ nf. descendant *diri /ˈdiri/ nm. phone *diro /diˈro/ v. insist *diro /diˈɾo/ nf. paste *diro /ˈdiro/ nm. underwear *diru /ˈdiɾɯ/ adj. premier *disa /ˈdisa/ nm. rebel *dise /ˈdise/ nf. raft *dise /ˈdise/ nm. family *disi /ˈdisi/ v. drown *disoni /ˈdisoni/ nf. scar *disu /ˈdisɯ/ nf. trader *dita /diˈta/ v. row *dita /ˈdita/ nm. pirate *dite /diˈte/ adj. boring *dito /diˈto/ v. shiver *ditu /diˈtɯ/ nm. cigarette *do /do/ art. the (m. pl. nominative) *du /dɯ/ prep. at *dua /ˈdɯa/ nm. fin (of fish) *duba /dɯˈba/ v. argue *duba /ˈdɯba/ v. squeeze *dubadi /dɯˈbadi/ adv. little *dubanra /dɯˈbanɾa/ nm. pipe *dubate /dɯˈbate/ nm. argument *dube /dɯˈbe/ adj. passive *dube /dɯˈbe/ nf. remnant *dubekini /dɯˌbekiˈni/ adj. chief *dubi /dɯˈbi/ v. scan *dubi /dɯˈbi/ v. sneak *dubigunri /ˌdɯbiˈgɯnɾi/ v. elaborate *dubo /ˈdɯbo/ adj. major *dubo /ˈdɯbo/ nf. tower *dubokaro /ˌdɯboˈkaro/ adj. alone *dubonta /ˈdɯbonta/ adj. remarkable *duda /ˈdɯda/ nm. game *duda /ˈdɯda/ nm. leather *dudamu /ˈdɯdamɯ/ adj. ambiguous *dudase /ˈdɯdase/ nf. chapel *dude /ˈdɯde/ prep. beside *dude /ˈdɯde/ v. curse *dudi /dɯˈdi/ nm. art *dudibo /dɯˈdibo/ nm. artist *dudinraro /ˌdɯdiˈnɾaɾo/ nm. revolution *dudo /ˈdɯdo/ nf. destiny *dudontoba /ˌdɯdonˈtoba/ nm. broom *dudori /ˈdɯdoɾi/ v. pay *dudu /ˈdɯdɯ/ adj. deliberate *dudu /ˈdɯdɯ/ nm. neighbour *duga /ˈdɯga/ nf. evening *dugi /ˈdɯgi/ nm. delight *dugo /dɯˈgo/ nf. cigar *dugo /dɯˈgo/ nm. army *dugokepu /ˌdɯgoˈkepɯ/ nm. breakdown *dugu /ˈdɯgɯ/ nm. bump *duka /dɯˈka/ conj. unless *duka /ˈdɯka/ nm. culture *dukake /ˈdɯkake/ adj. annual *duke /dɯˈke/ adj. explicit *duke /ˈdɯke/ v. fumble *dukeabe /ˌdɯkeˈabe/ adj. bright *dukedaku /ˌdɯkeˈdakɯ/ nf. sausage *dukerabe /dɯˌkeraˈbe/ adj. pragmatic *duki /ˈdɯki/ v. develop *duki /ˈdɯki/ v. meet *dukiringku /ˌdɯkiˈriŋkɯ/ nm. retention *dukisoti /ˌdɯkiˈsoti/ nm. oasis *dukite /dɯˈkite/ nm. development *dukite /ˈdɯkite/ nf. meeting *duku /ˈdɯkɯ/ adv. really *duku /ˈdɯkɯ/ v. cruise *dukukeba /ˌdɯkɯˈkeba/ nm. reservation *dukuro /ˈdɯkɯɾo/ nf. reign *duma /dɯˈma/ v. penetrate *duma /ˈdɯma/ adj. characteristic *dume /dɯˈme/ nf. dust *dume /ˈdɯme/ nm. matter *dumi /ˈdɯmi/ nm. spell (of magic) *dumi /ˈdɯmi/ prep. toward *dumo /ˈdɯmo/ nm. cord *dumu /ˈdɯmɯ/ nf. type *dumu /ˈdɯmɯ/ v. exercise *duna /dɯˈna/ adj. stunning *duna /dɯˈna/ nm. waist *dunda /ˈdɯnda/ nm. island *dundo /dɯnˈdo/ adj. reverse *dundu /ˈdɯndɯ/ v. distract *dune /dɯˈne/ adv. ok *dune /dɯˈne/ nm. semester *dungka /ˈdɯŋka/ nm. athlete *dungke /dɯŋˈke/ nf. trouble *dungkebake /dɯŋˌkebaˈke/ v. enhance *dungkepo /ˈdɯŋkepo/ adj. troublesome *dungko /ˈdɯŋko/ nf. past *dungko /ˈdɯŋko/ nm. remedy *dungku /ˈdɯŋkɯ/ nf. syrup *duni /ˈdɯni/ nm. protagonist *dunide /dɯˈnide/ nf. roster *duno /ˈdɯno/ nm. cork *dunra /ˈdɯnɾa/ nf. girl, girlfriend *dunre /ˈdɯnɾe/ adv. around *dunreboni /dɯˌnɾeboˈni/ v. inherit *dunri /dɯˈnɾi/ adj. recent *dunri /ˈdɯnɾi/ adj. sturdy *dunride /ˈdɯnɾide/ adv. recently *dunringku /ˈdɯnɾiŋkɯ/ nf. rear *dunroba /ˈdɯnɾoba/ v. tangle *dunrobo /ˈdɯnɾobo/ nf. crawl *dunru /dɯˈnɾɯ/ nf. fly *dunru /ˈdɯnɾɯ/ v. compel *dunruda /ˈdɯnɾɯda/ v. situate *dunta /ˈdɯnta/ adj. primitive *dunta /ˈdɯnta/ nf. carriage *dunte /ˈdɯnte/ nm. quantum *dunte /ˈdɯnte/ v. stall *dunti /ˈdɯnti/ nf. dean *dunto /ˈdɯnto/ nf. dam *duntu /dɯnˈtɯ/ nm. slogan *dunu /dɯˈnɯ/ adj. steep *dunu /ˈdɯnɯ/ adv. off *dupa /ˈdɯpa/ v. translate *dupi /ˈdɯpi/ det. which *dupo /ˈdɯpo/ adj. formal *dupuntasa /ˌdɯpɯnˈtasa/ nf. drawer *dura /dɯˈɾa/ nf. servant *dura /ˈdɯra/ nf. dirt *dura /ˈdɯra/ nf. goat *durapo /dɯˈrapo/ adj. dirty *duraru /ˈdɯɾarɯ/ nf. kin *duri /ˈdɯɾi/ v. brief *duro /dɯˈɾo/ nf. cellar *durone /dɯˈrone/ nf. turmoil *duru /ˈdɯrɯ/ adj. authentic *duru /ˈdɯrɯ/ adv. down *dusa /dɯˈsa/ num. zero *duse /dɯˈse/ v. pledge *duso /dɯˈso/ nm. caution *dusori /ˈdɯsori/ adj. vulgar *dusu /dɯˈsɯ/ v. revolve *duta /dɯˈta/ conj. before *duta /ˈdɯta/ adj. dim *dute /ˈdɯte/ v. correlate *duti /ˈdɯti/ v. crumble *duto /ˈdɯto/ v. bother *dutu /dɯˈtɯ/ adj. custom *dutute /ˈdɯtɯte/ v. brag *dza /ʣa/ pron. you *dze /ʣe/ v. serve *dzeba /ʣeˈba/ adj. hungry *dzeba /ˈʣeba/ nm. bark (of tree) *dzebo /ʣeˈbo/ nm. slave *dzeda /ˈʣeda/ nf. vintage *dzega /ʣeˈga/ nm. matrix *dzeka /ʣeˈka/ nf. fetus *dzeke /ʣeˈke/ num. thousand *dzema /ˈʣema/ nm. chest *dzena /ˈʣena/ nf. lecture *dzentu /ˈʣentɯ/ nf. anthropology *dzenu /ˈʣenɯ/ adj. vicious *dzepa /ˈʣepa/ nm. orchard *dzese /ʣeˈse/ adj. amazing *dzete /ˈʣete/ nf. service *dzi /ʣi/ adv. here *dzi /ʣi/ pron. you *dzi go /ʣi go/ pron. yours *dzi ha /ʣi ha/ pron. to you *dzia /ʣiˈa/ pron. each *dzia /ˈʣia/ nm. petition *dziba /ˈʣiba/ nf. leader *dziba /ˈʣiba/ v. erase *dzibabe /ʣiˈbabe/ nm. segment *dzibantu /ˈʣibantɯ/ v. mention *dzibe /ʣiˈbe/ conj. as *dzibe /ˈʣibe/ pron. everything *dzibi /ˈʣibi/ nf. blasphemy *dzibi /ˈʣibi/ nm. ditch *dzibiabe /ˌʣibiˈabe/ nf. academy *dzibimo /ˈʣibimo/ adj. true *dzibimome /ˌʣibiˈmome/ nm. truth *dzibinru /ʣiˈbinɾɯ/ v. play *dzibo /ˈʣibo/ adj. young *dzibo /ˈʣibo/ adv. perhaps *dzibome /ˈʣibome/ nf. youth *dzibosupe /ʣiˌbosɯˈpe/ v. crunch *dzida /ˈʣida/ adj. thin *dzida /ˈʣida/ v. enter *dzidanruro /ˌʣidaˈnɾɯro/ nf. grain *dzide /ˈʣide/ v. realise *dzide /ˈʣide/ v. see *dzidi /ˈʣidi/ nf. turf *dzidi /ˈʣidi/ nm. commission *dzidikebe /ʣiˌdikeˈbe/ adj. vertical *dzidina /ˈʣidina/ v. feed *dzido /ˈʣido/ nf. tusk *dzido /ˈʣido/ v. treat *dzidote /ˈʣidote/ nf. treatment *dzidu /ʣiˈdɯ/ v. blow *dziduri /ˈʣidɯri/ v. brace *dziga /ʣiˈga/ nf. seed *dzigo /ʣiˈgo/ nf. dealer *dzigu /ʣiˈgɯ/ nm. value *dzikamu /ʣiˈkamɯ/ nm. stage *dzike /ʣiˈke/ nf. memorial *dzike /ˈʣike/ nm. branch *dziki /ˈʣiki/ nf. thread *dziku /ʣiˈkɯ/ nf. wall *dziku /ʣiˈkɯ/ nm. marsh *dzima /ʣiˈma/ nm. disaster *dzima /ˈʣima/ nm. moment *dzime /ˈʣime/ nf. weight *dzime /ˈʣime/ nm. reservoir *dzimego /ˈʣimego/ v. weigh *dzimi /ʣiˈmi/ nf. loop *dzimi /ʣiˈmi/ v. wave (salutation) *dzimika /ˈʣimika/ v. pierce *dzimo /ʣiˈmo/ nf. bead *dzimu /ˈʣimɯ/ v. wake *dzina /ʣiˈna/ nf. sympathy *dzinde /ˈʣinde/ nf. heritage *dzinde /ˈʣinde/ nf. restaurant *dzindi /ˈʣindi/ nm. precinct *dzinduba /ˈʣindɯba/ v. aspire *dzine /ˈʣine/ nf. store *dzine /ˈʣine/ nm. passion *dzinedide /ʣiˌnediˈde/ nm. outcome *dzingka /ˈʣiŋka/ adj. moist *dzingke /ʣiŋˈke/ nf. maximum *dzingkidu /ʣiŋˈkidɯ/ nm. garbage, trash *dzingkoke /ˈʣiŋkoke/ v. thrill *dzingku /ˈʣiŋkɯ/ adj. basic *dzino /ˈʣino/ nm. elbow *dzinontame /ˌʣinonˈtame/ nf. cinnamon *dzinra /ʣiˈnɾa/ nf. bell *dzinra /ˈʣinɾa/ nm. bark *dzinri /ˈʣinɾi/ nf. shower *dzinro /ˈʣinɾo/ nm. motel *dzinronru /ʣiˈnɾonɾɯ/ nf. calf *dzinronto /ˈʣinɾonto/ v. grasp *dzinru /ʣiˈnɾɯ/ v. complain *dzinru /ʣiˈnɾɯ/ v. refuse *dzinta /ˈʣinta/ v. regulate *dzinta /ˈʣinta/ v. squat *dzinte /ˈʣinte/ adj. fat; nf. fat *dzinte /ˈʣinte/ nf. posture *dzinti /ʣinˈti/ adj. bizarre *dzinto /ʣinˈto/ nm. church *dzinto /ˈʣinto/ nf. authority *dzintodanto /ʣinˌtodanˈto/ v. reform *dzinu /ʣiˈnɯ/ nm. species *dzinu /ˈʣinɯ/ nm. cell *dzipa /ˈʣipa/ nf. claw *dzipe /ˈʣipe/ v. access *dzipigibi /ˌʣipiˈgibi/ nf. garment *dzipingka /ʣiˈpiŋka/ adj. chronic *dzipo /ʣiˈpo/ nm. saddle *dzipo /ˈʣipo/ nf. cement *dzipopebo /ˌʣipoˈpebo/ v. anticipate *dzipu /ʣiˈpɯ/ adj. immune *dzipu /ˈʣipɯ/ nf. history *dzira /ˈʣira/ nf. barbecue *dzira /ˈʣiɾa/ v. terminate *dziraa /ˈʣiraa/ nf. hike *dzire /ˈʣiɾe/ nf. hue *dziri /ˈʣiɾi/ nf. carcass *dziriki /ˈʣiriki/ v. spot *dziro /ʣiˈro/ nm. sin *dziro /ʣiˈro/ nm. uncle *dziru /ʣiˈɾɯ/ nf. track *dziru /ˈʣirɯ/ v. protest *dzise /ˈʣise/ v. exclude *dzisi /ˈʣisi/ v. end *dzisi /ˈʣisi/ v. should *dziso /ˈʣiso/ nf. guide *dzisoka /ˈʣisoka/ nf. wallet *dzisu /ʣiˈsɯ/ v. worry *dzita /ʣiˈta/ nm. bitch *dzite /ˈʣite/ v. devote *dzito /ʣiˈto/ adj. critical *dzito /ˈʣito/ nf. dune *dzitu /ʣiˈtɯ/ adj. sour *dzitu /ˈʣitɯ/ v. turn sth. on *e /e/ v. be (temporary state) *ea /ˈea/ nf. monopoly *eba /eˈba/ nf. linen *eba /ˈeba/ v. clutch *ebapu /ˈebapɯ/ nf. mistake, error *ebe /eˈbe/ nm. committee *ebe /eˈbe/ v. head *ebi /eˈbi/ v. illustrate *ebi /ˈebi/ adj. last (previous) *ebitoki /ˌebiˈtoki/ v. sew *ebo /eˈbo/ adv. in *ebontaka /ˌebonˈtaka/ nf. code *eda /eˈda/ nm. cereal *eda /ˈeda/ nf. series *edama /ˈedama/ adj. mid *ede /eˈde/ nf. picture *ede /eˈde/ nf. tie *edi /ˈedi/ c. albeit *edi /ˈedi/ nf. vein *edo /eˈdo/ nf. marketing *edo /eˈdo/ nf. mystery *edopu /eˈdopɯ/ adj. extinct *edu /eˈdɯ/ v. dig *edu /ˈedɯ/ v. surprise *edune /ˈedɯne/ nf. alphabet *ega /eˈga/ nm. tap *ege /eˈge/ v. explode *egi /eˈgi/ nf. delegate *egi /ˈegi/ v. erupt *eka /ˈeka/ nf. pea *eka /ˈeka/ v. point *ekabi /eˈkabi/ v. evacuate *eke /eˈke/ v. answer *eke /ˈeke/ nm. bush *ekepaku /eˌkepaˈkɯ/ nm. burger *eki /ˈeki/ nf. block *eki /ˈeki/ nf. grease *ekiro /eˈkiro/ nm. orphan *eku /ˈekɯ/ adj. important *eku /ˈekɯ/ interj. okay *ema /ˈema/ nf. jelly *ema /ˈema/ v. scream *eme /eˈme/ v. care *eme /ˈeme/ v. measure *emebami /eˌmebaˈmi/ v. frown *ememi /ˈememi/ adj. careful *emeno /eˈmeno/ adj. definite *emi /eˈmi/ nf. shrine *emu /ˈemɯ/ nf. paradox *emu /ˈemɯ/ v. rob *ena /ˈena/ nm. pocket *ena /ˈena/ v. die *enate /ˈenate/ nm. death *endekenti /ˌendeˈkenti/ nm. tenant *endi /ˈendi/ nf. dairy *endi /ˈendi/ v. fertilise *endo /enˈdo/ adj. anonymous *endu /enˈdɯ/ v. rattle *endu /ˈendɯ/ v. float *ene /ˈene/ prep. on *ene /ˈene/ v. push *engka /ˈeŋka/ adj. urgent *engke /eŋˈke/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *engke /eŋˈke/ nf. leverage *engki /eŋˈki/ nm. parliament *engkobi /eŋˈkobi/ nf. spy *enodino /eˌnodiˈno/ nf. cushion *enra /eˈnɾa/ v. enjoy *enra /eˈnɾa/ v. erode *enrama /eˈnɾama/ adj. elusive *enre /eˈnɾe/ adj. subtle *enreme /eˈnɾeme/ nm. subtlety *enri /ˈenɾi/ nf. laboratory *enro /ˈenɾo/ nm. glacier *enro /ˈenɾo/ v. transfer *enru /ˈenɾɯ/ adj. dry *enta /ˈenta/ nf. case *enta /ˈenta/ nf. logo *ente /enˈte/ nf. noise, rumour *ente /enˈte/ prep. under *enti /ˈenti/ v. impair *enti /ˈenti/ v. support *ento /enˈto/ v. devise *ento /ˈento/ nf. charge *entoda /ˈentoda/ nf. folder *entontunre /ˌentonˈtɯnɾe/ nf. wine *entontunrera /enˌtontɯˈnɾera/ nm. winery *entu /enˈtɯ/ nf. link *entu /enˈtɯ/ nm. shack *entukeke /ˌentɯˈkeke/ v. authorise *enu /ˈenɯ/ nf. bow (weapon) *enu /ˈenɯ/ v. contrast *enubome /eˌnɯboˈme/ conj. because *enunupe /ˌenɯˈnɯpe/ nf. darling *epa /eˈpa/ nm. essence *epa /ˈepa/ v. substitute *epe /ˈepe/ prep. among *epe /ˈepe/ v. analyse *epete /eˈpete/ nm. analysis *epo /eˈpo/ nm. module *epo /ˈepo/ nf. semen *epomeni /eˌpomeˈni/ nf. mustache *epu /eˈpɯ/ adj. credible *ere /ˈere/ nf. elimination *ere /ˈere/ nm. sanctuary *eri /eˈri/ adj. yellow *eri /eˈri/ v. ground *ero /ˈero/ nf. toddler *ero /ˈeɾo/ adv. tight *eronrigu /eˌɾonɾiˈgɯ/ nf. agony *eronuda /ˌeɾoˈnɯda/ nf. trial *eru /eˈrɯ/ v. discharge *eru /ˈeɾɯ/ nf. dictionary *esa /ˈesa/ adj. bald *ese /ˈese/ adj. cruel *esi /eˈsi/ nf. liver *esi /ˈesi/ v. desert *eso /ˈeso/ v. believe *eso /ˈeso/ v. snatch *esote /ˈesote/ nf. belief *esu /ˈesɯ/ nm. deputy *esunto /ˈesɯnto/ nf. ritual *eta /ˈeta/ adj. broad *etantu /ˈetantɯ/ nf. advertisement *ete /ˈete/ nf. one *eti /eˈti/ v. hail *etibea /ˌetiˈbea/ nf. cherry *etu /ˈetɯ/ nf. soup *gi /gi/ v. polish *go /go/ prep. for *goa /ˈgoa/ nf. breast *goa /ˈgoa/ v. migrate *goba /goˈba/ v. talk *goba /ˈgoba/ v. lead *gobape /goˈbape/ nf. quilt *gobe /ˈgobe/ adv. however *gobe /ˈgobe/ nm. space (outer) *gobi /ˈgobi/ v. choke *gobi /ˈgobi/ v. may *gobinto /ˈgobinto/ nf. scrap *gobipu /goˈbipɯ/ nm. impact *gobitumu /ˌgobiˈtɯmɯ/ nf. plug *gobo /ˈgobo/ nm. shed *gobo /ˈgobo/ nm. team *goda /goˈda/ adv. later *goda /ˈgoda/ v. drain *godado /ˈgodado/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *godadobo /goˌdadoˈbo/ nf. chef *godanuba /ˌgodaˈnɯba/ nf. tablet *gode /goˈde/ nf. frenzy *gode /ˈgode/ v. behave (well) *godi /goˈdi/ nm. stool *godi /ˈgodi/ nf. disease *godiku /ˈgodikɯ/ nf. bachelor *godo /goˈdo/ adj. close *godo /ˈgodo/ pron. lots *goga /goˈga/ v. celebrate *goga /ˈgoga/ v. accept *goge /ˈgoge/ v. occur *gogebia /ˌgogeˈbia/ nm. key *gogi /ˈgogi/ nm. allergy *gogo /goˈgo/ v. designate *goka /ˈgoka/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *goka /ˈgoka/ nm. boat *goke /ˈgoke/ adv. far *goki /goˈki/ v. drip *goki /ˈgoki/ adj. blind *gokida /ˈgokida/ nf. wedding *gokimengko /goˌkimeŋˈko/ nm. competition *gokimu /ˈgokimɯ/ v. enrich *gokimune /goˌkimɯˈne/ nf. puddle *goku /ˈgokɯ/ prep. with *gokunta /ˈgokɯnta/ nf. label *goma /goˈma/ nf. reptile *goma /goˈma/ v. squint *gomage /ˈgomage/ nm. embargo *gome /goˈme/ v. earn *gome /ˈgome/ nm. motor *gomi /goˈmi/ nm. instrument *gomode /ˈgomode/ nm. sword *gomodoku /ˌgomoˈdokɯ/ nm. morning *gomodokumi /ˌgomoˈdokɯmi/ adj. early *gomu /goˈmɯ/ v. breathe *gomu /ˈgomɯ/ v. cover *gona /goˈna/ adj. narrow *gona /goˈna/ nm. shame *gondonaki /ˌgondoˈnaki/ adj. mandatory *gone /ˈgone/ v. induce *gone /ˈgone/ v. require *gongka /goŋˈka/ nm. skeleton *gongka /ˈgoŋka/ v. doom *gongke /goŋˈke/ v. invade *gongke /ˈgoŋke/ adj. adjacent *gongki /ˈgoŋki/ adj. median *gongki /ˈgoŋki/ nf. bear *gongko /ˈgoŋko/ adj. worthy *gono /goˈno/ nm. animal *gono /ˈgono/ nf. worm *gonra /goˈnɾa/ nf. resolution *gonra /goˈnɾa/ v. distinguish *gonre /ˈgonɾe/ nf. reason *gonri /ˈgonɾi/ adv. close *gonri /ˈgonɾi/ v. verify *gonrimeke /ˌgonɾiˈmeke/ nf. opposite *gonro /ˈgonɾo/ adv. too *gonro /ˈgonɾo/ nf. ornament *gonru /goˈnɾɯ/ nm. south *gonru /ˈgonɾɯ/ nf. magnet *gonta /ˈgonta/ nm. hair (of body) *gonte /ˈgonte/ nf. pot *gonte /ˈgonte/ nm. shirt *gontentaki /gonˌtentaˈki/ nf. urge *gonti /ˈgonti/ nf. grade *gonto /gonˈto/ v. execute *gontu /ˈgontɯ/ adj. favourite *gontu /ˈgontɯ/ nm. dignity *gonu /goˈnɯ/ adj. silent *gonu /goˈnɯ/ nf. mask *gonugi /ˈgonɯgi/ nf. range *gonume /ˈgonɯme/ nm. silence *gopa /goˈpa/ v. emphasise *gopate /ˈgopate/ v. spin *gope /ˈgope/ v. cooperate *gopi /ˈgopi/ nf. bastard *gopi /ˈgopi/ nf. creature *gopo /goˈpo/ nm. need *gopo /ˈgopo/ nf. perfume *gopu /goˈpɯ/ nm. genocide *gora /ˈgora/ nf. cuff *gore /ˈgore/ nf. throne *gore /ˈgoɾe/ nf. stake *gori /ˈgori/ nf. smoke, dust *gori /ˈgori/ nf. volume *goridaku /goˌridaˈkɯ/ nf. biology *goro /ˈgoro/ v. adapt *goro /ˈgoɾo/ nf. atmosphere *gorone /ˈgorone/ nm. den *goru /ˈgorɯ/ v. embarrass *gosa /ˈgosa/ nf. sewage *gosa /ˈgosa/ nm. engine *gose /goˈse/ nf. scale *gosi /ˈgosi/ v. collaborate *goso /ˈgoso/ nf. page *goso /ˈgoso/ nf. pear *gososimu /ˌgosoˈsimɯ/ v. explore *gosu /ˈgosɯ/ nf. market *gota /ˈgota/ nm. position *gote /goˈte/ adj. skinny *gote /goˈte/ nm. pest *gotu /goˈtɯ/ v. instruct *ha /ha/ nm. life *ha /ha/ pron. you (object pl.) *haa /haˈa/ v. attach *haa /haˈa/ v. manage *haba /haˈba/ adj. convenient *haba /ˈhaba/ adv. again *habapu /haˈbapɯ/ v. evolve *habe /haˈbe/ v. add *habe /ˈhabe/ nf. meadow *habi /haˈbi/ adj. fair *habi /haˈbi/ nm. head *habina /ˈhabina/ nf. shrub *habo /haˈbo/ nm. degree *habo /ˈhabo/ nm. copper *hada /haˈda/ v. draw *hada /ˈhada/ nm. doctor *hade /ˈhade/ nm. bulb *hade /ˈhade/ v. emit *hadetiba /ˌhadeˈtiba/ nf. clove *hadi /haˈdi/ nf. credit *hadi /ˈhadi/ nm. message *hado /haˈdo/ nf. cuisine *hado /ˈhado/ nf. lobster *hadu /ˈhadɯ/ adj. complex *haga /haˈga/ adj. regular *hage /haˈge/ nf. document *haka /haˈka/ v. hope *haka /ˈhaka/ v. look *hake /haˈke/ nm. premiere *hake /ˈhake/ nf. scissors *hakerinu /ˌhakeˈɾinɯ/ v. divide *hakerinute /ˌhakeˈɾinɯte/ nf. division *haki /ˈhaki/ v. entail *hakimu /ˈhakimɯ/ v. react *hakitado /ˌhakiˈtado/ adj. black *haku /haˈkɯ/ nm. son *haku /haˈkɯ/ v. impose *hakukida /haˌkɯkiˈda/ nf. pastry *hama /ˈhama/ adv. usually *hame /haˈme/ v. jerk *hame /ˈhame/ nf. light *hamentida /ˌhamenˈtida/ nf. hip *hamikunra /ˌhamiˈkɯnɾa/ adv. somehow *hamo /ˈhamo/ v. splash *hamonde /ˈhamonde/ adj. sensible *hamu /haˈmɯ/ adj. swift *hamu /ˈhamɯ/ adj. useful *hamubodu /haˌmɯboˈdɯ/ nf. tension *hamudi /ˈhamɯdi/ adj. petty *hamuke /haˈmɯke/ adj. fond *hana /ˈhana/ nf. comrade *hana /ˈhana/ nm. mist *handa /hanˈda/ nm. legend *hande /hanˈde/ v. request *handu /hanˈdɯ/ v. knock *handu /ˈhandɯ/ nf. chord *hane /ˈhane/ nf. wood, pole *hane /ˈhane/ nm. default *hangka /ˈhaŋka/ v. jam *hangkapa /ˈhaŋkapa/ adj. bankrupt *hangki /ˈhaŋki/ nm. amount *hangko /ˈhaŋko/ nf. effect *hangkonere /haŋˌkoneˈre/ nf. mule *hangku /haŋˈkɯ/ v. clarify *hangku /ˈhaŋkɯ/ nf. kidney *hano /ˈhano/ nf. mill *hano /ˈhano/ v. roll *hanobenru /ˌhanoˈbenɾɯ/ nf. dew *hanra /haˈnɾa/ nm. rhythm *hanre /ˈhanɾe/ v. glance *hanri /haˈnɾi/ nf. trade *hanro /haˈnɾo/ adj. autonomous *hanro /haˈnɾo/ nf. moss *hanru /haˈnɾɯ/ nf. drought *hanrunru /ˈhanɾɯnɾɯ/ nm. gossip *hanta /ˈhanta/ nm. supervisor *hante /ˈhante/ v. shuffle *hanti /hanˈti/ nf. strap *hanti /ˈhanti/ nm. taxi *hantisi /ˈhantisi/ nf. shell *hanto /hanˈto/ nm. dog *hanto /hanˈto/ nm. throat *hantodenro /ˌhantoˈdenɾo/ v. validate *hantopu /hanˈtopɯ/ v. dismantle *hantote /ˈhantote/ nm. puppy *hantu /hanˈtɯ/ nf. stride *hanu /ˈhanɯ/ adj. little *hanu /ˈhanɯ/ nm. goal *hanumu /ˈhanɯmɯ/ nf. pick *hanungkigo /ˌhanɯŋˈkigo/ nm. device *hape /haˈpe/ nf. tape *hapo /ˈhapo/ nm. flaw *hara /haˈɾa/ adj. fancy *hare /haˈɾe/ nm. exhibit *hare /ˈhare/ pron. plenty *harekua /ˌhaɾeˈkɯa/ nm. brow *harentongka /ˌhaɾenˈtoŋka/ nm. specimen *hari /haˈri/ nf. counter (flat, elevated surface) *haro /ˈharo/ nm. hat *haronri /ˈhaɾonɾi/ nf. excuse *haru /ˈharɯ/ adj. huge *haruti /ˈhaɾɯti/ adj. classic *hasa /ˈhasa/ nm. cup *hase /ˈhase/ nm. destination *hasi /ˈhasi/ nm. hedge *haso /ˈhaso/ nm. meal *hata /haˈta/ adj. objective *hata /ˈhata/ nm. nonsense *hati /ˈhati/ v. ride *hatipori /haˌtipoˈri/ nf. altitude *hato /haˈto/ nf. ancestor, forefather *hatu /ˈhatɯ/ nf. pact *hi /hi/ v. know *hite /hiˈte/ nf. knowledge *ho /ho/ det. all *hoa /ˈhoa/ v. acquire *hoa /ˈhoa/ v. plan *hoba /ˈhoba/ nf. mint *hoba /ˈhoba/ nm. insect *hobe /ˈhobe/ nf. present (time) *hobekede /hoˌbekeˈde/ nm. sport *hobi /hoˈbi/ nm. giant *hobi /ˈhobi/ v. expect *hobibapo /hoˌbibaˈpo/ nm. witch *hobimebo /hoˌbimeˈbo/ v. ruin *hobimedi /ˌhobiˈmedi/ nf. rail *hobo /hoˈbo/ nf. trailer *hobo /ˈhobo/ v. hurl *hobodo /ˈhobodo/ nf. side *hoda /ˈhoda/ nm. tradition *hoda /ˈhoda/ v. cry *hodapi /ˈhodapi/ nm. poultry *hode /ˈhode/ nm. berry *hode /ˈhode/ nm. receipt *hodi /ˈhodi/ adj. full *hodi /ˈhodi/ v. arrange *hodindase /ˌhodinˈdase/ v. reproduce *hodo /hoˈdo/ adj. common *hodo /ˈhodo/ v. hint *hododa /ˈhododa/ nm. keeper *hodudenra /hoˌdɯdeˈnɾa/ adj. safe *hogi /ˈhogi/ v. turn *hogo /hoˈgo/ v. blossom *hogu /ˈhogɯ/ nf. muscle *hoka /hoˈka/ v. ponder *hoka /ˈhoka/ v. speak *hokama /hoˈkama/ v. loom *hoke /hoˈke/ adv. yet *hokentenra /hoˌkenteˈnɾa/ nf. artery *hoki /hoˈki/ nf. rain *hoki /ˈhoki/ nf. trousers *hoku /hoˈkɯ/ nf. fruit *hoku /hoˈkɯ/ v. wield *homa /ˈhoma/ nf. puzzle *homa /ˈhoma/ v. smell (emit odour) *home /hoˈme/ nf. opinion *home /ˈhome/ nf. belly (stomach area) *homi /ˈhomi/ adj. hybrid *homo /ˈhomo/ nf. right *homu /hoˈmɯ/ nm. territory *hona /hoˈna/ adv. nowadays *hona /ˈhona/ nf. talent *honante /hoˈnante/ nm. wound *hondi /ˈhondi/ adj. conscious *hondo /ˈhondo/ nf. visa *honduba /ˈhondɯba/ nm. toast *hone /ˈhone/ v. crush *honebogu /ˌhoneˈbogɯ/ adj. parallel *hongke /ˈhoŋke/ nf. environment *hongki /ˈhoŋki/ nf. potion *hongku /hoŋˈkɯ/ v. chant *hongku /ˈhoŋkɯ/ nf. couch, sofa *hongkusa /ˈhoŋkɯsa/ nf. patriot *honi /ˈhoni/ v. stare *hono /hoˈno/ nf. gun *honra /hoˈnɾa/ nf. success *honra /ˈhonɾa/ nf. capsule *honrapo /ˈhonɾapo/ adj. successful *honre /hoˈnɾe/ nf. bucket *honre /hoˈnɾe/ nm. mountain *honrenrobi /ˌhonɾeˈnɾobi/ nm. reef *honrentame /ˌhonɾenˈtame/ v. govern *honri /ˈhonɾi/ v. defecate *honro /ˈhonɾo/ adj. general *honro /ˈhonɾo/ nm. wildlife *honru /ˈhonɾɯ/ nf. cavity *honru /ˈhonɾɯ/ nf. repetition *honruno /ˈhonɾɯno/ v. convict *honta /ˈhonta/ prep. away *honte /ˈhonte/ v. repeat *honti /ˈhonti/ v. dominate *honti /ˈhonti/ v. rally *honto /ˈhonto/ nf. hell *hontobimi /ˌhontoˈbimi/ nf. comedy *hontu /honˈtɯ/ nm. premise *hontu /ˈhontɯ/ v. tease *hontubine /ˌhontɯˈbine/ nf. sea *hontumo /ˈhontɯmo/ nf. pavement *honu /hoˈnɯ/ adj. obesie *hopa /hoˈpa/ adv. hardly *hopa /ˈhopa/ nm. fingerprint *hopesenri /hoˌpeseˈnɾi/ nm. divorce *hopi /hoˈpi/ nm. stomach, belly (stomach area) *hopo /ˈhopo/ adj. transparent *hoponte /hoˈponte/ v. exacerbate *hopundada /ˌhopɯnˈdada/ v. hum *hora /ˈhora/ nf. male *hora /ˈhoɾa/ nf. insurance *hore /ˈhore/ nf. exit *hore /ˈhore/ nf. mound *hore /ˈhoɾe/ nf. trench *hori /hoˈri/ nm. bar (pub) *hori /ˈhori/ nf. mouth *hori /ˈhoɾi/ adj. dead *horindu /ˈhorindɯ/ nf. habitat *horipo /ˈhoripo/ adj. oral *horo /ˈhoro/ adj. proposed *horu /hoˈrɯ/ nf. title *hosa /ˈhosa/ nm. control *hosi /hoˈsi/ nf. self *hosige /ˈhosige/ adv. nationwide *hosinete /hoˌsineˈte/ nm. axis *hoso /hoˈso/ nm. parlour *hoso /hoˈso/ v. illuminate *hosu /ˈhosɯ/ nf. span *hota /ˈhota/ nm. direction *hote /ˈhote/ nf. hull *hoto /ˈhoto/ v. tremble *hotu /hoˈtɯ/ nf. granite *hu /hɯ/ art. a (f. genitive) *hu /hɯ/ art. a (m. nominative) *hu /hɯ/ art. the (m. pl. accussative) *hu /hɯ/ art. the (m. pl. genitive) *hu /hɯ/ neg. not; interj. no *hu /hɯ/ pron. you (subject pl.) *hu go /hɯ go/ pron. yours (pl.) *hu ha /hɯ ha/ pron. to you (pl.) *hua /hɯˈa/ nm. part *hua /hɯˈa/ v. destroy *huate /ˈhɯate/ nf. destruction *huba /hɯˈba/ adj. empty *huba /ˈhɯba/ nm. way *hubade /ˈhɯbade/ nf. temple *hube /hɯˈbe/ nf. storm *hube /ˈhɯbe/ nm. garden *hubebo /ˈhɯbebo/ nf. gardener *hubedike /hɯˌbediˈke/ nf. hurdle *hubi /hɯˈbi/ v. collapse *hubi /ˈhɯbi/ v. freeze *hubira /ˈhɯbiɾa/ v. possess *hubite /ˈhɯbite/ nm. frost *hubo /hɯˈbo/ adv. tonight *hubo /ˈhɯbo/ nf. atom *huda /ˈhɯda/ adj. vague *huda /ˈhɯda/ nm. villain *hudade /ˈhɯdade/ nf. pistol *hudane /hɯˈdane/ adj. ancient *hudantu /hɯˈdantɯ/ v. stab *hudaro /ˈhɯdaro/ v. dwell *hude /ˈhɯde/ nf. bed *hude /ˈhɯde/ nf. blood *hudepo /ˈhɯdepo/ adj. bloody *huderiti /ˌhɯdeˈriti/ nm. custom *hudi /hɯˈdi/ adj. specific *hudi /ˈhɯdi/ nf. prestige *hudiba /ˈhɯdiba/ nm. encounter *hudibomu /ˌhɯdiˈbomɯ/ v. recognise *hudo /ˈhɯdo/ nf. media *hudo /ˈhɯdo/ nf. voucher *hudubaga /ˌhɯdɯˈbaga/ adj. flexible *huga /ˈhɯga/ v. extract *hugu /ˈhɯgɯ/ v. tick *huka /hɯˈka/ adj. permanent *huka /hɯˈka/ v. interpret *hukanaba /ˌhɯkaˈnaba/ adj. static *huke /hɯˈke/ v. expel *huke /ˈhɯke/ nf. magazine *huki /hɯˈki/ nf. sense *huki /ˈhɯki/ nf. nail *huku /ˈhɯkɯ/ v. strip *huku /ˈhɯkɯ/ v. wait *huma /ˈhɯma/ v. forget *huma /ˈhɯma/ v. will *humaki /hɯˈmaki/ nf. tuition *humami /ˈhɯmami/ adj. forgetful *humami /ˈhɯmami/ v. slide *hume /hɯˈme/ nm. autumn *hume /ˈhɯme/ v. haggle *humi /hɯˈmi/ adj. notorious *humu /hɯˈmɯ/ adj. marital *huna /ˈhɯna/ pron. anything *huna /ˈhɯna/ v. witness *hunda /hɯnˈda/ nf. geography *hundi /hɯnˈdi/ nf. raid *hundi /ˈhɯndi/ adv. anyway *hune /ˈhɯne/ nf. technology *hune /ˈhɯne/ nm. profit *hunepente /ˌhɯneˈpente/ v. collide *hunepo /hɯˈnepo/ adj. technological *hungka /ˈhɯŋka/ adj. normal *hungke /hɯŋˈke/ nf. bracelet *hungke /ˈhɯŋke/ nf. effort *hungki /hɯŋˈki/ nf. lease *hungki /ˈhɯŋki/ nm. colour *hungkinrata /hɯŋˌkinɾaˈta/ det. another *hungko /hɯŋˈko/ v. murmur *hungku /ˈhɯŋkɯ/ nf. music *hungku /ˈhɯŋkɯ/ nm. publicity *huno /ˈhɯno/ v. swim *hunra /hɯˈnɾa/ v. enlist *hunre /hɯˈnɾe/ nm. infant *hunre /ˈhɯnɾe/ nf. vegetable *hunrera /ˈhɯnɾera/ nf. grocer *hunri /hɯˈnɾi/ nf. cave *hunro /hɯˈnɾo/ nf. stain *hunru /ˈhɯnɾɯ/ v. assassinate *hunta /ˈhɯnta/ nf. canal *hunte /ˈhɯnte/ nm. pearl *hunte /ˈhɯnte/ v. elect *huntete /ˈhɯntete/ nm. election *hunti /ˈhɯnti/ adj. best *hunto /ˈhɯnto/ adj. mean *huntoa /ˈhɯntoa/ v. boil *huntu /ˈhɯntɯ/ nf. song *huntu /ˈhɯntɯ/ nf. wage *huntubo /hɯnˈtɯbo/ nf. singer *huntubo /ˈhɯntɯbo/ nf. story *huntuda /ˈhɯntɯda/ nf. cat *huntudate /ˌhɯntɯˈdate/ nf. kitten *huntugo /ˈhɯntɯgo/ v. sing *hunu /hɯˈnɯ/ adj. firm *hunu /hɯˈnɯ/ v. erect *hupa /ˈhɯpa/ adj. confidential *hupa /ˈhɯpa/ nf. wit *hupe /ˈhɯpe/ adj. civilized *hupi /hɯˈpi/ v. nurture *hupu /hɯˈpɯ/ adj. lazy *hura /ˈhɯra/ nf. uniform *hura /ˈhɯɾa/ nm. recipe *hure /ˈhɯɾe/ pron. no *huri /ˈhɯri/ prep. outside *huri /ˈhɯɾi/ nf. ground *huro /hɯˈro/ nf. double *hurongke /ˈhɯroŋke/ pron. something *huropi /ˈhɯɾopi/ v. drape *huru /ˈhɯrɯ/ v. stumble *huruata /hɯˌrɯaˈta/ nf. package *husa /ˈhɯsa/ nf. copyright *huse /ˈhɯse/ adv. forward *husekanru /ˌhɯseˈkanɾɯ/ v. share *husengkude /hɯˌseŋkɯˈde/ nf. medicine *husengkudepo /ˌhɯseŋˈkɯdepo/ adj. medical *huso /ˈhɯso/ nf. idiot *husodi /ˈhɯsodi/ adj. soft *husopo /hɯˈsopo/ adj. idiotic *husupira /ˌhɯsɯˈpiɾa/ nm. tuna *hute /hɯˈte/ nf. urine *huti /ˈhɯti/ nf. system *hutu /ˈhɯtɯ/ adj. crazy *hutu /ˈhɯtɯ/ conj. or *i /i/ conj. when *ia /ˈia/ nf. net *iba /iˈba/ nm. shoe *iba /iˈba/ v. regret *ibe /iˈbe/ nf. challenge *ibe /iˈbe/ v. abandon *ibepuda /ˌibeˈpɯda/ prep. over *ibi /ˈibi/ adj. stark *ibi /ˈibi/ nf. pig *ibo /ˈibo/ adj. dark *ibo /ˈibo/ nm. flag *ibokera /iˌbokeˈra/ prep. into *ibome /ˈibome/ nm. darkness *ibonru /iˈbonɾɯ/ nm. grill *iboruro /ˌiboˈrɯro/ nm. attic *ida /ˈida/ nf. cake *ida /ˈida/ nf. hour, time *idaa /ˈidaa/ v. assemble *idaneso /iˌdaneˈso/ v. long *idanri /ˈidanɾi/ v. diagnose *idanta /ˈidanta/ adj. monetary *idanto /ˈidanto/ nf. velvet *ide /iˈde/ nm. school *ide /ˈide/ v. calculate *idebo /ˈidebo/ nf. teacher *idi /ˈidi/ nm. article *idino /iˈdino/ nf. compound *ido /ˈido/ nf. progress *ido /ˈido/ nm. concern *idu /iˈdɯ/ v. identify *idu /ˈidɯ/ nf. hub *idute /ˈidɯte/ nf. identity *iga /iˈga/ nf. manager *iga /iˈga/ v. offend *igami /iˈgami/ adj. offensive *ige /ˈige/ nf. whiskey *igi /ˈigi/ nf. experiment *igipere /ˌigiˈpere/ nm. lens *igu /iˈgɯ/ nm. hallway *igu /ˈigɯ/ adj. random *ika /iˈka/ adj. exclusive *ika /ˈika/ nf. cousin *ikaki /iˈkaki/ adj. viable *ike /iˈke/ nf. faith *ike /ˈike/ adj. late *ikebama /ˌikeˈbama/ nf. mural *iki /ˈiki/ nf. activity *iki /ˈiki/ nf. capacity *iku /ˈikɯ/ nf. oven *ima /ˈima/ nf. action *ima /ˈima/ nf. crest *ime /iˈme/ v. increase *ime /ˈime/ nm. education *imebike /ˌimeˈbike/ nm. book *imentonda /ˌimenˈtonda/ nf. alarm *imi /ˈimi/ nm. tire *imi /ˈimi/ nm. tourist *imu /ˈimɯ/ adj. stubborn *imu /ˈimɯ/ nm. journey *imudo /iˈmɯdo/ v. pause *imuku /ˈimɯkɯ/ v. spend *imukute /ˌimɯˈkɯte/ nf. cost *ina /iˈna/ v. abuse *inde /ˈinde/ nf. outbreak *indedebi /ˌindeˈdebi/ nf. foliage *indu /ˈindɯ/ adj. obscure *indune /inˈdɯne/ adj. awesome *ine /iˈne/ adj. wonderful *ine /ˈine/ adv. ago *inedetu /iˌnedeˈtɯ/ v. accuse *ini /iˈni/ adj. arbitrary *ini /iˈni/ v. betray *ino /iˈno/ nf. warrant *inra /ˈinɾa/ nf. gauge *inre /iˈnɾe/ adv. merely *inri /ˈinɾi/ adj. plausible *inrida /iˈnɾida/ nf. money *inro /ˈinɾo/ nm. clan *inro /ˈinɾo/ nm. jaw *inrobo /ˈinɾobo/ v. foresee *inru /iˈnɾɯ/ v. bend *inru /iˈnɾɯ/ v. control *inruponti /ˌinɾɯˈponti/ v. dispose *inta /inˈta/ nf. loser *inta /ˈinta/ adj. overwhelming *inte /inˈte/ nm. canvas *inte /inˈte/ nm. rival *inti /ˈinti/ nm. citizen *intidogu /ˌintiˈdogɯ/ nm. hammer *intinda /ˈintinda/ v. complicate *into /inˈto/ nf. egg *into /ˈinto/ nm. commerce *intoruku /ˌintoˈrɯkɯ/ nf. sound *inu /ˈinɯ/ nf. sock *inu /ˈinɯ/ v. manipulate *inuba /iˈnɯba/ v. plug *ipe /ˈipe/ nf. compost *ipo /iˈpo/ nf. spur *ipo /ˈipo/ nf. rifle *ipu /ˈipɯ/ nf. dome *ira /iˈra/ adj. desperate *ira /iˈra/ nm. report *ira /iˈɾa/ adj. portable *ire /ˈire/ nf. kitchen *ire /ˈiɾe/ nm. heir *iri /iˈri/ v. commission *iri /iˈri/ v. shudder *iri /ˈiɾi/ nf. margin *irireda /ˌiriˈreda/ nf. catalogue *iro /iˈɾo/ v. groan *iro /ˈiro/ nf. universe *iro /ˈiro/ nm. snow *iru /iˈrɯ/ nf. hero *iru /ˈirɯ/ nf. curl *iru /ˈiɾɯ/ nf. mattress *isa /iˈsa/ nf. surf *isa /ˈisa/ nm. joke *ise /ˈise/ nm. magnitude *isi /ˈisi/ nf. ally *isidanro /ˌisiˈdanɾo/ nf. almond *iso /iˈso/ nf. hazard *iso /ˈiso/ nm. trousers, pants *isu /iˈsɯ/ v. pick *ita /iˈta/ v. massage *ite /iˈte/ nm. pork *iti /iˈti/ nm. beer *ito /iˈto/ v. elevate *itu /ˈitɯ/ v. reflect *itute /iˈtɯte/ nf. reflection *ka /ka/ prep. out *ke /ke/ v. can *kea /ˈkea/ nf. area, region *kea /ˈkea/ nf. paradigm *keba /ˈkeba/ det. both *keba /ˈkeba/ v. respond *kebagu /keˈbagɯ/ nf. asteroid *kebate /ˈkebate/ nm. response *kebe /ˈkebe/ det. this *kebe /ˈkebe/ v. ring *kebi /ˈkebi/ nf. icon *kebi /ˈkebi/ nm. language *kebikino /ˌkebiˈkino/ adj. aroused (sexually) *kebinroba /ˌkebiˈnɾoba/ nf. frog *kebo /ˈkebo/ nf. danger *kebongke /ˈkeboŋke/ nf. vent *kebonrenro /ˌkeboˈnɾenɾo/ nm. capture *kebontu /keˈbontɯ/ nm. power *kebontupo /ˌkebonˈtɯpo/ adj. powerful *kebopo /ˈkebopo/ adj. dangerous *keda /keˈda/ det. own *keda /ˈkeda/ adv. rather *kedati /keˈdati/ adj. buxom *kede /ˈkede/ nf. sheep *kedi /keˈdi/ nf. dialect *kedi /ˈkedi/ nm. gravel *kedingke /keˈdiŋke/ nf. cylinder *kedo /keˈdo/ v. applaud *kedo /ˈkedo/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *kedu /keˈdɯ/ v. separate *kedu /ˈkedɯ/ adj. furious *kega /ˈkega/ nf. compliment *kega /ˈkega/ nf. gem *kego /keˈgo/ nm. steel *kegu /ˈkegɯ/ nm. artillery *keka /keˈka/ pron. everybody *keka /ˈkeka/ nf. illusion *keke /keˈke/ nf. pupil *keke /ˈkeke/ nf. town, population *keki /keˈki/ adj. ready *keki /keˈki/ v. huddle *kekibo /keˈkibo/ v. smile *kekigo /ˈkekigo/ nm. coconut *kekimengki /ˌkekiˈmeŋki/ nf. drama *kekino /keˈkino/ v. seem *keku /ˈkekɯ/ nf. interest *keku /ˈkekɯ/ v. accumulate *kekudongku /keˌkɯdoŋˈkɯ/ nm. metro *kekunontu /keˌkɯnonˈtɯ/ adj. sober *kema /keˈma/ nm. question *keme /ˈkeme/ nf. answer *keme /ˈkeme/ nf. police *kemi /keˈmi/ nf. container *kemi /keˈmi/ nf. lion *kemiru /ˈkemirɯ/ det. little *kemo /ˈkemo/ v. graze *kemoki /keˈmoki/ nf. beach *kemu /keˈmɯ/ nm. flesh *kemuba /ˈkemɯba/ nf. night *kena /ˈkena/ nm. match *kenda /kenˈda/ nm. bottom (lowest part) *kenda /ˈkenda/ nm. punch *kendangka /ˈkendaŋka/ nf. ethic *kendi /ˈkendi/ v. shout *kendondenra /ˌkendonˈdenɾa/ nf. filter *kendu /ˈkendɯ/ nf. compassion *kenduntu /ˈkendɯntɯ/ nf. exile *kene /ˈkene/ nf. table *kene /ˈkene/ v. retain *kengke /ˈkeŋke/ nm. waiter/waitress *kengki /keŋˈki/ nf. lottery *kengkidudi /ˌkeŋkiˈdɯdi/ nf. bureaucrat *kengko /keŋˈko/ nf. fuse *kengko /ˈkeŋko/ v. manifest *kengku /keŋˈkɯ/ adj. guilty *keni /keˈni/ v. embrace *keni /ˈkeni/ v. disperse *keno /keˈno/ adj. patient *keno /ˈkeno/ nf. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *kenra /keˈnɾa/ v. stroke *kenra /ˈkenɾa/ adj. warm *kenrami /ˈkenɾami/ v. batter *kenre /ˈkenɾe/ nf. apology *kenre /ˈkenɾe/ v. near *kenri /ˈkenɾi/ v. boost *kenrida /keˈnɾida/ v. camp *kenro /ˈkenɾo/ adv. over *kenru /ˈkenɾɯ/ nf. vanilla *kenru /ˈkenɾɯ/ v. fire *kenrutinte /keˌnɾɯtinˈte/ nf. buffalo *kente /kenˈte/ v. lodge *kente /ˈkente/ nf. vehicle *kenti /kenˈti/ v. suppress *kento /kenˈto/ nf. pride *kento /ˈkento/ v. think *kentomi /kenˈtomi/ adj. pensive *kentomu /ˈkentomɯ/ nf. call *kentote /kenˈtote/ nf. thought *kentu /kenˈtɯ/ nf. plaque *kentu /kenˈtɯ/ nf. veteran *kenu /ˈkenɯ/ adj. hot, hot (attractive) *kenu /ˈkenɯ/ num. six *kenume /keˈnɯme/ nf. heat *kepa /keˈpa/ nf. mistress *kepa /ˈkepa/ adj. nasty *kepe /ˈkepe/ nf. disgust *kepesanu /ˌkepeˈsanɯ/ v. dive *kepi /keˈpi/ nf. cone *kepo /ˈkepo/ v. overlook *kepu /keˈpɯ/ v. discourage *kepu /ˈkepɯ/ adv. enough *kera /ˈkera/ prep. upon *kera /ˈkera/ v. feel *kera /ˈkeɾa/ adv. ahead *kerate /ˈkerate/ nm. feeling *kere /keˈre/ nf. bacteria *kere /keˈɾe/ nm. diameter *kere /ˈkere/ prep. towards *kere /ˈkeɾe/ nf. trophy *keri /keˈɾi/ nm. seizure *keri /ˈkeɾi/ nm. batch *kero /keˈro/ v. stop *kero /ˈkero/ adj. infinite *kero /ˈkeɾo/ adj. reluctant *kero /ˈkeɾo/ v. lean *kerotonu /ˌkeɾoˈtonɯ/ adj. scared, afraid *keru /ˈkerɯ/ nm. morale *keru /ˈkerɯ/ nm. plate *kerubodi /keˌɾɯboˈdi/ v. flick *kesi /ˈkesi/ adj. mere *kesike /ˈkesike/ v. compile *keso /ˈkeso/ adj. qualitative *kesu /ˈkesɯ/ v. get *kesu /ˈkesɯ/ v. influence *keta /ˈketa/ nf. king *kete /keˈte/ nf. cheese *kete /ˈkete/ adj. lovely *keti /keˈti/ nm. force *keto /ˈketo/ nf. hut *ketu /ˈketɯ/ nf. spring (coil) *ki /ki/ art. a (m. genitive) *ki /ki/ art. the (f. pl. accussative) *ki /ki/ prep. in *ki /ki/ pron. us *ki /ki/ pron. we *ki go /ki go/ pron. ours *ki ha /ki ha/ pron. to us *kia /ˈkia/ nf. scout *kiba /ˈkiba/ nf. coat *kiba /ˈkiba/ v. help *kibano /ˈkibano/ nf. bargain *kibe /ˈkibe/ adj. left *kibe /ˈkibe/ nm. boy *kibedonte /ˌkibeˈdonte/ nm. bundle *kibemebo /ˌkibeˈmebo/ v. rotate *kibi /ˈkibi/ nf. accommodation *kibi /ˈkibi/ nf. luck *kibipo /kiˈbipo/ adj. lucky *kibisogi /ˌkibiˈsogi/ adj. triple *kibo /ˈkibo/ nf. economy *kibo /ˈkibo/ nf. play (stage play) *kibopo /ˈkibopo/ adj. economic *kibopongki /ˌkiboˈpoŋki/ adj. high, loud *kida /kiˈda/ v. reach *kida /ˈkida/ v. stay, remain *kidanoda /kiˌdanoˈda/ nf. echo *kide /ˈkide/ nf. purpose *kidi /ˈkidi/ nm. intervention *kidi /ˈkidi/ v. veto *kido /ˈkido/ v. glow *kidu /kiˈdɯ/ adj. alternate *kiduna /ˈkidɯna/ v. replicate *kiga /kiˈga/ v. irrigate *kiga /ˈkiga/ adj. outrageous *kige /ˈkige/ nf. concrete *kige /ˈkige/ nf. fan *kigo /ˈkigo/ nm. champion *kika /kiˈka/ nf. talk *kika /ˈkika/ nf. rabbit *kikapade /ˌkikaˈpade/ v. dine *kike /ˈkike/ nf. mother *kikesoka /ˌkikeˈsoka/ v. duck *kiki /kiˈki/ adj. new *kiki /ˈkiki/ num. nine *kikike /ˈkikike/ v. descend *kiku /ˈkikɯ/ nm. remains *kima /kiˈma/ adj. peculiar *kima /ˈkima/ v. oblige *kime /kiˈme/ nf. certificate *kime /ˈkime/ nf. thigh *kimi /kiˈmi/ adv. never *kimi /kiˈmi/ nm. mat *kimo /ˈkimo/ v. enable *kimu /ˈkimɯ/ adj. adverse *kimu /ˈkimɯ/ adv. right *kindangka /ˈkindaŋka/ adj. honest *kinde /ˈkinde/ nf. crusade *kindo /ˈkindo/ av. resist *kine /ˈkine/ nm. poison *kine /ˈkine/ v. wreck *kinebiga /ˌkineˈbiga/ adj. wrong *kingka /ˈkiŋka/ v. vibrate *kingki /ˈkiŋki/ adj. rare *kingkomonre /ˌkiŋkoˈmonɾe/ nf. circus *kino /kiˈno/ adj. large *kino /kiˈno/ nf. apron *kinoke /kiˈnoke/ nm. tag *kinotiki /ˌkinoˈtiki/ adj. prestigious *kinra /ˈkinɾa/ nf. fairy *kinraka /ˈkinɾaka/ v. found *kinre /kiˈnɾe/ v. read *kinre /ˈkinɾe/ nf. guy *kinro /ˈkinɾo/ pron. anybody *kinru /kiˈnɾɯ/ nf. breeze *kinru /kiˈnɾɯ/ v. study *kinta /kinˈta/ nm. kettle *kintata /kinˈtata/ nf. landlord *kinte /kinˈte/ nf. rule *kinte /kinˈte/ v. harass *kinti /kinˈti/ nm. lump *kinti /ˈkinti/ v. settle (land) *kintimu /ˈkintimɯ/ v. propel *kintine /ˈkintine/ nf. elk *kintite /ˈkintite/ nm. settlement *kinto /ˈkinto/ nf. lake *kintode /ˈkintode/ nm. chemical *kintu /ˈkintɯ/ nm. kind *kintumi /ˈkintɯmi/ v. expire *kinu /ˈkinɯ/ nf. mind *kinudada /ˌkinɯˈdada/ nm. kid *kipa /kiˈpa/ adj. cold *kipe /kiˈpe/ nm. courtesy *kipe /ˈkipe/ nm. voice *kipi /ˈkipi/ v. disturb *kipo /ˈkipo/ adj. top *kipontada /ˌkiponˈtada/ prep. except, besides *kipu /ˈkipɯ/ adj. sore *kipu /ˈkipɯ/ v. claim *kipubeka /ˌkipɯˈbeka/ v. fulfil *kirado /kiˈɾado/ nm. vase *kire /kiˈɾe/ nm. cube *kire /ˈkire/ v. appear *kire /ˈkiɾe/ nf. lodge *kiri /ˈkiri/ nf. casino *kiri /ˈkiɾi/ v. search *kirimeme /ˌkiriˈmeme/ adj. sound *kiro /ˈkiro/ adj. marine *kiro /ˈkiro/ nf. potato *kiru /kiˈrɯ/ nf. waiter *kiru /ˈkiɾɯ/ nf. front *kisa /kiˈsa/ nf. turtle *kisa /kiˈsa/ nm. enterprise *kise /ˈkise/ v. exploit *kisedoke /ˌkiseˈdoke/ adj. superb *kisi /kiˈsi/ v. travel *kisi /ˈkisi/ v. sway *kiso /kiˈso/ nf. board *kiso /kiˈso/ nf. spinach *kita /ˈkita/ nm. gown *kite /kiˈte/ nf. clock *kiteduna /kiˌtedɯˈna/ v. stock *kiti /kiˈti/ v. touch *kiti /ˈkiti/ nm. axe *kito /kiˈto/ nf. source *kito /kiˈto/ v. act *kitubenro /ˌkitɯˈbenɾo/ nf. sand *kitudo /kiˈtɯdo/ v. install *ko /ko/ adv. very *ma /ma/ v. come *maa /ˈmaa/ v. clip *maba /maˈba/ nf. archipelago *mabe /maˈbe/ nf. novice *mabe /maˈbe/ nm. spectacle *mabi /maˈbi/ conj. but *mabo /maˈbo/ nm. linguistics *mada /ˈmada/ nm. flour *made /ˈmade/ nf. advice *madi /maˈdi/ nf. badge *madi /ˈmadi/ nf. goose *mado /ˈmado/ num. billion *maga /maˈga/ v. hide *magu /maˈgɯ/ nf. maple *make /ˈmake/ v. consider *maku /ˈmakɯ/ v. recite *mama /ˈmama/ nf. romance *mame /maˈme/ nf. controversy *mamu /ˈmamɯ/ nm. strip *mana /maˈna/ v. gather *mane /ˈmane/ nf. skillet *mano /ˈmano/ adj. nude *manra /ˈmanɾa/ nf. piano *manta /ˈmanta/ v. hurry *mante /ˈmante/ nf. name *manti /ˈmanti/ nm. jungle *manu /ˈmanɯ/ nf. brain *mapa /ˈmapa/ nf. mass *mari /ˈmari/ det. such *maro /ˈmaro/ nf. rate *mase /maˈse/ adj. crude *maso /ˈmaso/ nm. analogy *mo /mo/ num. million *moba /moˈba/ adj. big *moba /ˈmoba/ v. sink *mobe /ˈmobe/ adv. fairly *mobe /ˈmobe/ v. embark *mobi /moˈbi/ v. use *mobia /ˈmobia/ nm. court *mobo /moˈbo/ conj. until *mobobi /moˈbobi/ v. sprout *mobodi /ˈmobodi/ v. concentrate *moda /moˈda/ det. few *moda /moˈda/ v. mix *modade /ˈmodade/ adj. pink *modagi /ˈmodagi/ adj. sophisticated *mode /ˈmode/ adv. less *mode /ˈmode/ v. rest *modebada /ˌmodeˈbada/ v. resent *modedera /moˌdedeˈra/ nf. broth *modi /moˈdi/ nf. future *modi /ˈmodi/ v. moan *modipu /ˈmodipɯ/ nf. gene *modo /ˈmodo/ adv. already *modo /ˈmodo/ v. send *modu /moˈdɯ/ nf. dwarf *modu /ˈmodɯ/ nm. supply *modusubi /moˌdɯsɯˈbi/ nf. licence *moga /moˈga/ v. admire *moga /ˈmoga/ v. deteriorate *moka /ˈmoka/ adj. naval *moke /ˈmoke/ nm. gold *moke /ˈmoke/ nm. spear *mokepo /moˈkepo/ adj. golden *mokesuse /ˌmokeˈsɯse/ adj. optimal *moki /moˈki/ nm. commentary *moki /moˈki/ v. might *mokidaba /ˌmokiˈdaba/ nm. tee *moku /moˈkɯ/ v. love *moku /ˈmokɯ/ nm. distress *mokubo /ˈmokɯbo/ nf. lover *mokumebo /ˌmokɯˈmebo/ nf. butter *mokundo /ˈmokɯndo/ v. inject *mokunteke /moˌkɯnteˈke/ nf. vagina *mokuntodi /ˌmokɯnˈtodi/ nf. elevation *moma /ˈmoma/ adj. overseas *mome /moˈme/ nm. crystal *mome /ˈmome/ adv. today *momediba /moˌmediˈba/ adj. dire *momemeba /ˌmomeˈmeba/ nf. resort *momi /ˈmomi/ nm. lizard *momo /moˈmo/ nm. footprint *momobe /ˈmomobe/ v. import *momu /ˈmomɯ/ adj. internal *momu /ˈmomɯ/ nm. law *momubo /ˈmomɯbo/ nm. lawyer *momubo /ˈmomɯbo/ nm. lawyer *momupo /ˈmomɯpo/ adj. legal *mona /moˈna/ nm. shade *mona /ˈmona/ adv. home *monda /monˈda/ v. raise *monda /ˈmonda/ v. bring *mondeketu /ˌmondeˈketɯ/ v. forecast *mondi /monˈdi/ nf. pen *mondu /ˈmondɯ/ adj. sole *mondunramo /ˌmondɯˈnɾamo/ nf. bean *mone /moˈne/ nf. film *mone /moˈne/ v. survive *monedipu /ˌmoneˈdipɯ/ adj. humble *mongka /moŋˈka/ v. gesture *mongke /ˈmoŋke/ nf. merchandise *mongki /moŋˈki/ nf. water *mongkibane /ˌmoŋkiˈbane/ nm. drill *mongko /ˈmoŋko/ adj. academic *mongko /ˈmoŋko/ nm. current *mongkorube /ˌmoŋkoˈrɯbe/ nf. ammunition *mongku /ˈmoŋkɯ/ nf. bridge *mongku /ˈmoŋkɯ/ nm. prototype *mono /ˈmono/ v. spread *monoba /ˈmonoba/ v. bless *monobo /moˈnobo/ nf. river, stream *monongka /moˈnoŋka/ nf. solo *monra /moˈnɾa/ adj. hard *monra /moˈnɾa/ v. shatter *monraku /moˈnɾakɯ/ prep. above *monre /ˈmonɾe/ nf. string *monri /moˈnɾi/ pron. none *monri /ˈmonɾi/ v. improve *monrida /moˈnɾida/ v. cure *monrisa /ˈmonɾisa/ nf. ramp *monro /ˈmonɾo/ nm. minute *monro /ˈmonɾo/ v. refine *monru /moˈnɾɯ/ nf. succession *monru /ˈmonɾɯ/ nf. contract *monta /monˈta/ v. shave *monta /ˈmonta/ adj. popular *monte /ˈmonte/ nm. knee *monti /ˈmonti/ nf. herd *montibe /ˈmontibe/ nf. dump *montidane /monˌtidaˈne/ v. roar *montima /ˈmontima/ nf. expression *monto /ˈmonto/ nm. yogurt *montu /monˈtɯ/ v. trick *monukende /moˌnɯkenˈde/ nf. incident *mopa /ˈmopa/ nf. demon *mopapi /ˈmopapi/ v. breed *mope /ˈmope/ nm. devil *mopo /ˈmopo/ v. criticise *mopu /ˈmopɯ/ adv. either *mopu /ˈmopɯ/ nm. saddle *more /ˈmore/ nf. novel *more /ˈmore/ v. generate *mori /ˈmori/ v. yank *moribingko /ˌmoɾiˈbiŋko/ nm. widow *moro /ˈmoro/ v. amuse *moro /ˈmoɾo/ v. smash *moru /ˈmorɯ/ v. register *moru /ˈmoɾɯ/ nm. clown *mose /ˈmose/ nf. textile *mosebebe /ˌmoseˈbebe/ nf. triangle *mosi /moˈsi/ nm. breakthrough *mosu /ˈmosɯ/ nf. implant *mosudute /moˌsɯdɯˈte/ v. chat *mota /ˈmota/ nf. doctrine *mota /ˈmota/ nf. mosquito *moti /ˈmoti/ v. indulge *moto /moˈto/ v. scramble *moto /ˈmoto/ v. manufacture *motu /ˈmotɯ/ v. tumble *mu /mɯ/ v. go *mua /ˈmɯa/ nm. powder *mua /ˈmɯa/ v. forgive *muba /mɯˈba/ nf. time *muba /ˈmɯba/ adv. always *mubanti /mɯˈbanti/ nf. record *mube /mɯˈbe/ nf. structure *mube /ˈmɯbe/ adj. old *mubebipa /mɯˌbebiˈpa/ adj. flat *mubegigi /ˌmɯbeˈgigi/ v. escape *mubi /mɯˈbi/ v. advance *mubi /ˈmɯbi/ adj. cool (fashionable) *mubibanti /ˌmɯbiˈbanti/ adj. straight *mubido /ˈmɯbido/ adj. native *mubo /ˈmɯbo/ nf. program *mubo /ˈmɯbo/ v. hold *muda /mɯˈda/ nm. use *muda /ˈmɯda/ nf. size *mude /mɯˈde/ v. visit *mude /ˈmɯde/ nm. knife *mudebo /mɯˈdebo/ nf. visitor *mudi /mɯˈdi/ nf. resource *mudidanti /ˌmɯdiˈdanti/ v. brake *mudidi /mɯˈdidi/ v. bid *mudinudi /ˌmɯdiˈnɯdi/ v. stalk *mudipu /ˈmɯdipɯ/ nf. look (appearance) *mudo /mɯˈdo/ nf. rank (position) *mudo /ˈmɯdo/ nm. season *mudu /mɯˈdɯ/ nf. click *mudu /mɯˈdɯ/ nf. shore *mudubi /ˈmɯdɯbi/ v. appeal *muga /mɯˈga/ v. reserve *muga /ˈmɯga/ nm. show *mugebea /ˌmɯgeˈbea/ v. sponsor *mugi /mɯˈgi/ nm. surgery *mugu /ˈmɯgɯ/ adj. gentle *muka /ˈmɯka/ nf. government *muka /ˈmɯka/ v. disclose *mukabo /ˈmɯkabo/ nf. government official *mukangko /mɯˈkaŋko/ adj. hollow *muke /mɯˈke/ adj. wise *muke /ˈmɯke/ nf. chair *mukekuna /ˌmɯkeˈkɯna/ nf. surge *muki /ˈmɯki/ adj. comic *muki /ˈmɯki/ v. sleep *mukida /mɯˈkida/ nf. comb *muku /mɯˈkɯ/ v. warrant *muku /ˈmɯkɯ/ v. burn *muma /mɯˈma/ nm. lamb *muma /ˈmɯma/ nm. rubble *mume /mɯˈme/ nf. cloth *mume /ˈmɯme/ v. cut *mumedipo /mɯˌmediˈpo/ nf. female *mumesipa /mɯˌmesiˈpa/ nm. ambassador *mumi /ˈmɯmi/ nf. summer *mumo /ˈmɯmo/ det. whatever *mumu /mɯˈmɯ/ nf. level *mumuse /ˈmɯmɯse/ v. agree *mumusete /ˌmɯmɯˈsete/ nf. agreement *muna /mɯˈna/ nf. fiction *muna /mɯˈna/ nm. fowl *munde /mɯnˈde/ nf. staple *mundekake /mɯnˌdekaˈke/ v. arouse *mundesaba /ˌmɯndeˈsaba/ nf. census *mundi /ˈmɯndi/ v. implement *mundo /mɯnˈdo/ v. sell *mundobo /ˈmɯndobo/ nm. vendor *mundumepa /ˌmɯndɯˈmepa/ v. cater *mune /ˈmɯne/ adv. finally *mune /ˈmɯne/ prep. during *muneki /mɯˈneki/ prep. plus *mungka /ˈmɯŋka/ adj. polite *mungka /ˈmɯŋka/ v. win *mungke /mɯŋˈke/ v. borrow *mungki /mɯŋˈki/ interj. hello *mungki /ˈmɯŋki/ adj. gay *mungkinubi /mɯŋˌkinɯˈbi/ nf. vocabulary *mungko /mɯŋˈko/ adj. accurate *mungko /ˈmɯŋko/ nf. plan *mungku /ˈmɯŋkɯ/ nm. continent *muni /ˈmɯni/ adj. technical *muni /ˈmɯni/ nf. energy *muno /ˈmɯno/ nf. strategy *munonre /ˈmɯnonɾe/ v. confirm *munonri /ˈmɯnonɾi/ nf. greenhouse *munra /ˈmɯnɾa/ nf. skeptic *munra /ˈmɯnɾa/ v. peel *munrabo /mɯˈnɾabo/ v. flourish *munre /ˈmɯnɾe/ nf. appearance *munrentundo /mɯˌnɾentɯnˈdo/ v. navigate *munri /ˈmɯnɾi/ adj. stiff *munridopi /ˌmɯnɾiˈdopi/ v. curl *munrikenre /ˌmɯnɾiˈkenɾe/ nm. voyage *munro /mɯˈnɾo/ nm. despair *munro /ˈmɯnɾo/ adj. absent *munru /mɯˈnɾɯ/ v. topple *munrunru /ˈmɯnɾɯnɾɯ/ adv. inevitably *munte /ˈmɯnte/ nf. altar *munti /mɯnˈti/ adj. shiny *munti /mɯnˈti/ v. innovate *muntingku /ˈmɯntiŋkɯ/ nm. coast, rib *muntitode /mɯnˌtitoˈde/ nm. tray *munto /ˈmɯnto/ nm. dot *muntu /ˈmɯntɯ/ nf. information *muntusu /mɯnˈtɯsɯ/ v. spoil *munu /mɯˈnɯ/ nf. architecture *munu /mɯˈnɯ/ nf. north *munudi /ˈmɯnɯdi/ nf. peril *mupa /mɯˈpa/ num. four *mupangka /ˈmɯpaŋka/ nm. security *mupe /ˈmɯpe/ nf. verse *mupe /ˈmɯpe/ v. sort *mupi /mɯˈpi/ nm. hook *mupi /ˈmɯpi/ nf. event *mupopa /ˈmɯpopa/ nf. body *mupu /ˈmɯpɯ/ nf. notebook *mure /ˈmɯre/ v. dub *mure /ˈmɯre/ v. provide *muri /ˈmɯri/ nf. hierarchy *muri /ˈmɯri/ v. deter *muro /mɯˈro/ adv. almost *muru /mɯˈrɯ/ v. enforce *muru /ˈmɯɾɯ/ nf. sensation *musa /ˈmɯsa/ adj. next *muse /mɯˈse/ conj. even *muse /ˈmɯse/ prep. throughout *musi /ˈmɯsi/ nf. friend *musipo /ˈmɯsipo/ adj. friendly *muso /mɯˈso/ nf. flow *muso /mɯˈso/ v. hurt *musupi /ˈmɯsɯpi/ nm. firearm *muto /ˈmɯto/ nf. patent *muto /ˈmɯto/ nm. change *na /na/ prep. to *na /na/ pron. he/she/it *na go /na go/ pron. his/hers/its *na ha /na ha/ pron. to him/her/it *naa /ˈnaa/ nf. corpse *naba /ˈnaba/ nf. gut *naba /ˈnaba/ nf. meat *nabanre /ˈnabanɾe/ nf. grandfather *nabe /naˈbe/ nm. wish *nabe /ˈnabe/ nm. forest *nabi /ˈnabi/ nm. mail *nabi /ˈnabi/ v. kick *nabo /naˈbo/ adj. homosexual *nabo /ˈnabo/ nm. bottle *nabokundo /ˌnaboˈkɯndo/ v. deem *nabomiba /ˌnaboˈmiba/ adj. appropriate *nada /naˈda/ prep. via *nada /ˈnada/ nm. view *nadada /naˈdada/ v. pant *nade /ˈnade/ adj. tired *nade /ˈnade/ v. leap *nadi /naˈdi/ nm. milk *nadia /ˈnadia/ nf. employer *nadibida /ˌnadiˈbida/ v. replace *nadida /naˈdida/ v. miss (long for) *nado /ˈnado/ nf. eclipse *nadu /ˈnadɯ/ nf. fungus *nage /ˈnage/ nm. allocation *nagi /ˈnagi/ nm. car *nago /naˈgo/ adj. relevant *nagosi /ˈnagosi/ adj. mobile *nagoso /ˈnagoso/ nm. statistic *naka /ˈnaka/ nf. fear *naka /ˈnaka/ v. rent *nake /naˈke/ nm. claim *nake /ˈnake/ v. fail *nakengkopu /ˌnakeŋˈkopɯ/ v. amend *nakete /ˈnakete/ nf. failure *naki /naˈki/ nf. specialist *naki /ˈnaki/ adj. red *nakiba /ˈnakiba/ v. recommend *naku /ˈnakɯ/ nm. biscuit *naku /ˈnakɯ/ v. grow *nakukaka /ˌnakɯˈkaka/ nm. prejudice *nakume /naˈkɯme/ nm. footpath, sidewalk *nakupebo /naˌkɯpeˈbo/ nf. predecessor *nakute /ˈnakɯte/ nm. growth *nama /ˈnama/ nm. excrement; v. defecate *name /naˈme/ nm. example *name /ˈname/ adj. holy *nametora /naˌmetoˈra/ nf. nephew *namo /ˈnamo/ adj. vivid *namu /naˈmɯ/ nf. door *namu /naˈmɯ/ nm. brush *nana /ˈnana/ nm. empathy *nanda /nanˈda/ adj. sad *nandame /ˈnandame/ nm. sadness *nande /nanˈde/ v. comply *nandi /ˈnandi/ nf. sorrow *nane /ˈnane/ adj. adolescent *nane /ˈnane/ v. animate *nanenunra /ˌnaneˈnɯnɾa/ nm. discount *nangka /naŋˈka/ nf. lower class *nangkanru /naŋˈkanɾɯ/ nf. summary *nangkantu /ˈnaŋkantɯ/ nf. layout *nangke /naŋˈke/ nm. concession *nangke /ˈnaŋke/ nf. whip *nangku /ˈnaŋkɯ/ nf. constellation *nangku /ˈnaŋkɯ/ v. proclaim *nani /naˈni/ v. fetch *nano /naˈno/ conj. rather *nano /ˈnano/ nf. wire *nanra /naˈnɾa/ nf. parameter *nanra /ˈnanɾa/ nm. figure *nanre /naˈnɾe/ art. no *nanre /naˈnɾe/ conj. since *nanrenrike /ˌnanɾeˈnɾike/ nf. ring *nanri /naˈnɾi/ v. suck *nanrinto /ˈnanɾinto/ nm. leisure *nanro /ˈnanɾo/ nf. tin *nanru /ˈnanɾɯ/ v. debate *nanruda /naˈnɾɯda/ adj. empirical *nanta /ˈnanta/ nm. switch *nante /ˈnante/ nf. year *nantenduba /ˌnantenˈdɯba/ nm. crate *nanti /ˈnanti/ nm. motion *nantida /ˈnantida/ v. conquer *nanto /nanˈto/ nm. acquaintance *nanto /nanˈto/ v. negotiate *nantu /ˈnantɯ/ nm. afternoon *nantu /ˈnantɯ/ prep. alongside, as well as *nantukaro /ˌnantɯˈkaro/ det. most *nanu /ˈnanɯ/ v. put *nape /naˈpe/ nf. sugar *napeboda /ˌnapeˈboda/ nm. terminal *napideke /naˌpideˈke/ nm. parent *napipuda /ˌnapiˈpɯda/ nf. owner *napo /naˈpo/ v. trip *naponingko /ˌnapoˈniŋko/ nf. brochure *napurintu /ˌnapɯˈrintɯ/ v. sip *napusi /ˈnapɯsi/ adj. fake *nara /ˈnara/ v. populate *nara /ˈnaɾa/ adj. vacant *nare /ˈnare/ v. tug *nari /naˈɾi/ v. qualify *nari /ˈnari/ v. bolster *naro /ˈnaro/ v. fight *nasumama /ˌnasɯˈmama/ adj. composite *nata /ˈnata/ nf. plantation *nate /ˈnate/ v. conspire *naterona /ˌnateˈrona/ nm. nutrition *natinduba /naˌtindɯˈba/ v. vomit *natobaso /ˌnatoˈbaso/ nf. embrace *natu /naˈtɯ/ v. create *ne /ne/ adv. up *ne /ne/ pron. I *ne /ne/ pron. me *ne go /ne go/ pron. mine *ne ha /ne ha/ pron. to me *nea /neˈa/ nm. pottery *neba /ˈneba/ adj. private *neba /ˈneba/ nf. blur *nebaku /ˈnebakɯ/ nf. loaf *nebanto /ˈnebanto/ conj. than *nebe /ˈnebe/ nf. regression *nebe /ˈnebe/ nm. hand, palm (of hand) *nebi /neˈbi/ nm. rise *nebi /ˈnebi/ det. several *nebingkada /ˌnebiŋˈkada/ v. affiliate *nebo /ˈnebo/ nm. debt *nebo /ˈnebo/ v. take out *nebodi /neˈbodi/ v. imagine *neda /ˈneda/ nf. military *neda /ˈneda/ v. owe *nedago /ˈnedago/ nf. realm *nedanti /ˈnedanti/ prep. after *nede /ˈnede/ adj. special *nede /ˈnede/ nf. shit *nedi /ˈnedi/ nm. individual *nedi /ˈnedi/ nm. twilight *nedia /ˈnedia/ nf. upper class *nedibonte /ˌnediˈbonte/ adj. consistent *nedike /neˈdike/ v. tempt *nedikegi /ˌnediˈkegi/ v. teach *nedimaba /ˌnediˈmaba/ num. five *nedime /ˈnedime/ nf. spider *nedo /ˈnedo/ nm. venue *nedo /ˈnedo/ v. panic *nedoki /ˈnedoki/ v. crouch *nedu /neˈdɯ/ v. start, begin *negi /ˈnegi/ adj. loyal *nego /neˈgo/ nf. canoe *negoke /neˈgoke/ nm. friction *neka /ˈneka/ nf. appetite *neka /ˈneka/ nf. nation *neke /ˈneke/ nm. soldier *neke /ˈneke/ v. spell *nekedido /ˌnekeˈdido/ v. kidnap *nekentane /ˌnekenˈtane/ v. compromise *nekete /neˈkete/ nm. spelling *neki /ˈneki/ adj. happy *neki /ˈneki/ nm. lounge *nekime /ˈnekime/ nf. happiness *nekinriba /ˌnekiˈnɾiba/ nm. number *neku /ˈnekɯ/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *nekunriki /ˌnekɯˈnɾiki/ adj. direct *nema /neˈma/ adj. better *nema /ˈnema/ v. plough *neme /neˈme/ adj. low *neme /neˈme/ nf. swamp *nemebobo /ˌnemeˈbobo/ v. smack *nemi /neˈmi/ nm. array *nemika /neˈmika/ nm. hose *nemo /neˈmo/ adj. equal *nemu /ˈnemɯ/ nm. wilderness *nemu /ˈnemɯ/ v. join *nemuti /ˈnemɯti/ nf. parcel *nena /neˈna/ nm. oil *nenda /ˈnenda/ adj. right (correct) *nenda /ˈnenda/ nf. tail *nende /nenˈde/ nf. leaf *nendo /ˈnendo/ nf. skin *nendokake /ˌnendoˈkake/ nf. blade *nendu /nenˈdɯ/ nf. millennium *nendu /ˈnendɯ/ adv. apart *nene /neˈne/ nm. defect *nene /ˈnene/ nm. nursery *neneka /ˈneneka/ v. thrust *nenenra /ˈnenenɾa/ nm. stem *nengke /neŋˈke/ adj. angry *nengkeme /neŋˈkeme/ nf. anger *nengkipa /ˈneŋkipa/ adj. aesthetic *nengko /neŋˈko/ conj. while *neni /ˈneni/ nf. astronomy *neno /ˈneno/ nf. oxygen *nenra /ˈnenɾa/ adv. best *nenra /ˈnenɾa/ nm. alcohol *nenre /neˈnɾe/ v. decorate *nenri /neˈnɾi/ nf. accent *nenri /neˈnɾi/ nm. conquest *nenringkopu /ˌnenɾiŋˈkopɯ/ art. every *nenro /ˈnenɾo/ adv. nowhere *nenru /neˈnɾɯ/ conj. though *nenru /ˈnenɾɯ/ prep. off *nenrumubo /ˌnenɾɯˈmɯbo/ nm. stay *nenrunronte /neˌnɾɯnɾonˈte/ v. mandate *nenta /ˈnenta/ adj. prompt *nenta /ˈnenta/ adv. meanwhile *nente /ˈnente/ nm. detention *nente /ˈnente/ nm. field *nentemimu /ˌnenteˈmimɯ/ nf. average *nenti /ˈnenti/ nf. catastrophe *nenti /ˈnenti/ nf. closure *nentiritu /nenˌtiriˈtɯ/ v. whisk *nento /nenˈto/ v. show *nento /ˈnento/ v. mock *nentonroka /ˌnentoˈnɾoka/ nm. local *nentu /ˈnentɯ/ nm. street *nenu /ˈnenɯ/ nm. earthquake *nenu /ˈnenɯ/ v. tell *nepa /ˈnepa/ nm. gate *nepe /ˈnepe/ v. flush *nepeneba /ˌnepeˈneba/ v. insure *nepi /ˈnepi/ v. strap *nepo /ˈnepo/ nf. galaxy *nepo /ˈnepo/ nf. shelter *nera /neˈɾa/ adj. free *nera /ˈnera/ adj. white, blank *nere /neˈɾe/ v. call *nere /ˈnere/ nm. mandate *neri /neˈɾi/ nm. daughter *nero /neˈro/ nm. nurse *neroa /ˈneroa/ nf. basin *neru /neˈrɯ/ nm. referendum *neruanri /ˌnerɯˈanɾi/ adj. attractive *nesa /neˈsa/ nm. pumpkin *nesinruda /neˌsinɾɯˈda/ nf. carrier *neso /ˈneso/ v. disrupt *nesu /ˈnesɯ/ nf. saw *neta /ˈneta/ v. let, allow *neti /neˈti/ v. hiss *neto /neˈto/ adj. smooth *netu /neˈtɯ/ v. fly *netute /neˈtɯte/ nm. flight *no /no/ art. some (f. accussative) *nu /nɯ/ pron. him/her/it *o /o/ adv. more *oa /oˈa/ adv. allegedly *oba /ˈoba/ nm. boyfriend *oba /ˈoba/ v. fill *obada /oˈbada/ v. ache *obangka /ˈobaŋka/ v. sit *obanta /ˈobanta/ v. escalate *obe /ˈobe/ adj. physical *obe /ˈobe/ v. discover *obekeme /ˌobeˈkeme/ adv. forever *obete /oˈbete/ nf. discovery *obi /oˈbi/ v. close *obi /ˈobi/ v. break *obimi /ˈobimi/ adj. broken *obintoma /ˌobinˈtoma/ nf. secret *obo /oˈbo/ nf. term *obo /ˈobo/ nm. sponge *obobaba /ˌoboˈbaba/ v. affirm *obobinta /ˌoboˈbinta/ nf. strand *oboki /ˈoboki/ v. stand *obomusi /ˌoboˈmɯsi/ nf. ink *obonabi /ˌoboˈnabi/ v. arm *oda /ˈoda/ adv. somewhere *oda /ˈoda/ v. cause *odanru /ˈodanɾɯ/ nf. wedge *ode /ˈode/ nf. costume *ode /ˈode/ nm. triangle *odi /oˈdi/ v. dance *odi /ˈodi/ nf. girlfriend *odiba /ˈodiba/ v. hang *odibegu /oˌdibeˈgɯ/ nf. patron *odibo /ˈodibo/ nf. dancer *odo /oˈdo/ num. two *odo /ˈodo/ adj. grey *odu /ˈodɯ/ nm. massacre *odu /ˈodɯ/ prep. across *oge /ˈoge/ adj. entire *ogu /ˈogɯ/ nf. brass *ogu /ˈogɯ/ nm. apartment *oka /ˈoka/ adj. eager *oka /ˈoka/ v. laugh *okanra /ˈokanɾa/ nf. greed *okanrapo /oˌkanɾaˈpo/ adj. greedy *oke /ˈoke/ v. nod *okebora /ˌokeˈbora/ nm. threat *okegenri /oˌkegeˈnɾi/ nm. wave (ocean) *okesuka /oˌkesɯˈka/ v. chop *oki /oˈki/ v. throw *oki /ˈoki/ nf. celebrity *okibe /oˈkibe/ v. interact *oku /oˈkɯ/ nm. scene *oku /ˈokɯ/ adv. least *oma /oˈma/ v. remember *oma /ˈoma/ v. fall *omate /oˈmate/ nf. memory *ome /ˈome/ nf. role *ome /ˈome/ nm. niece *omi /oˈmi/ adj. simple *omi /ˈomi/ nf. group *omide /oˈmide/ adv. simply *omo /oˈmo/ nf. crumb *omo /ˈomo/ v. retreat *omu /oˈmɯ/ v. whistle *omu /ˈomɯ/ v. save (put aside) *ona /oˈna/ v. produce *onage /ˈonage/ v. accustom *onate /ˈonate/ nm. product *onda /ˈonda/ adj. tall *onda /ˈonda/ v. gear *onde /ˈonde/ adj. antique *ondi /onˈdi/ v. straighten *ondi /ˈondi/ nf. enthusiasm *ondo /ˈondo/ v. smell (sense with nose) *ondome /ˈondome/ v. drink *ondubadu /ˌondɯˈbadɯ/ adj. fertile *ondubadume /onˌdɯbaˈdɯme/ nf. fertility *one /ˈone/ adj. violent *one /ˈone/ nf. bra *oneba /ˈoneba/ adj. excellent *oneme /oˈneme/ nm. violence *ongka /oŋˈka/ v. wander *ongke /oŋˈke/ adj. effective *ongke /ˈoŋke/ adv. eventually *ongki /ˈoŋki/ nm. officer *ongko /oŋˈko/ nf. beast *ono /oˈno/ nm. beam *onra /ˈonɾa/ nf. shield *onre /ˈonɾe/ v. interrupt *onre /ˈonɾe/ v. run *onrebo /ˈonɾebo/ nf. runner *onremunta /ˌonɾeˈmɯnta/ nm. liquid *onri /oˈnɾi/ nm. glasses *onri /ˈonɾi/ nm. shooting star *onro /ˈonɾo/ adj. rational *onro /ˈonɾo/ v. spit *onru /oˈnɾɯ/ v. aim *onru /ˈonɾɯ/ nf. target *onta /ˈonta/ num. eight *onte /ˈonte/ adj. crisp *onte /ˈonte/ adj. spare *onti /onˈti/ adj. awful, terrible *onti /ˈonti/ nf. chalk *ontingka /onˈtiŋka/ v. matter *onto /ˈonto/ v. report *ontu /onˈtɯ/ v. halt *ontuminu /ˌontɯˈminɯ/ nf. cove *ontunrudi /ˌontɯˈnɾɯdi/ v. review *onu /ˈonɯ/ adv. otherwise *onudasi /ˌonɯˈdasi/ v. confess *opa /oˈpa/ adj. polar *opa /ˈopa/ nm. justice *ope /ˈope/ nf. chore *openrinre /oˌpenɾiˈnɾe/ nm. update *opi /oˈpi/ nf. bath *opi /ˈopi/ nf. knot *opotu /oˈpotɯ/ adj. fantastic *opu /ˈopɯ/ adv. just *opuma /oˈpɯma/ nf. turbine *ora /ˈora/ adj. domestic *ora /ˈoɾa/ nf. moisture *ore /ˈore/ nf. window, nostril *ore /ˈoɾe/ adj. curious *ore /ˈoɾe/ v. dodge *ori /oˈri/ v. comprehend *ori /ˈoɾi/ v. chase *ori /ˈoɾi/ v. escort *oritaru /ˌoriˈtarɯ/ prep. instead *oro /oˈro/ adj. easy *oro /ˈoro/ v. squash *oru /oˈrɯ/ adj. fabulous *oru /oˈrɯ/ adj. substantial *osade /oˈsade/ nf. cloud *ose /ˈose/ nf. ensemble *osi /ˈosi/ v. retrieve *osu /oˈsɯ/ nf. lust *osu /ˈosɯ/ nm. spine *osugiku /oˌsɯgiˈkɯ/ nf. hill *oti /oˈti/ nm. constitution *pe /pe/ art. the (m. genitive) *peda /ˈpeda/ nm. arrow *pega /ˈpega/ nf. torch *pena /peˈna/ nf. literature *penda /ˈpenda/ adj. abundant *penda /ˈpenda/ nf. surplus *pengka /ˈpeŋka/ v. jump *penru /ˈpenɾɯ/ adj. ugly *peru /ˈpeɾɯ/ nm. persona *pesa /ˈpesa/ nf. accident *pete /ˈpete/ nf. adolescent *petu /peˈtɯ/ nm. scope *pi /pi/ adv. there *pia /piˈa/ adj. dense *pia /ˈpia/ nf. showcase *piba /piˈba/ nm. crime *piba /piˈba/ v. balance *pibaki /ˈpibaki/ adj. fine *pibanro /ˈpibanɾo/ nf. charcoal *pibapo /ˈpibapo/ adj. criminal *pibase /ˈpibase/ nm. razor *pibe /piˈbe/ det. any *pibe /ˈpibe/ nm. provision *pibemero /piˌbemeˈro/ nf. basil *pibetabo /piˌbetaˈbo/ nf. tunnel *pibi /ˈpibi/ nf. company *pibi /ˈpibi/ nf. data *pibigo /ˈpibigo/ v. accompany *pibo /piˈbo/ v. revise *pibo /ˈpibo/ nf. publisher *piboba /ˈpiboba/ v. rehearse *pida /ˈpida/ v. masturbate *pida /ˈpida/ v. take *pide /ˈpide/ adj. orange *pide /ˈpide/ adv. sometimes *pidi /piˈdi/ adj. tense *pidi /piˈdi/ num. third *pido /piˈdo/ adj. blonde *pidome /ˈpidome/ nm. frontier *pidu /piˈdɯ/ pron. nobody *piga /piˈga/ v. face *pige /ˈpige/ nf. home *pigepo /ˈpigepo/ adj. homely *pigi /piˈgi/ nf. dusk *pigi /piˈgi/ nm. trigger *pigo /ˈpigo/ nf. amateur *pigu /piˈgɯ/ nf. graph *pika /piˈka/ v. cough *pika /ˈpika/ nf. slope *pikadi /ˈpikadi/ v. bow *pike /piˈke/ nf. drug, medicine *pikera /ˈpikera/ nm. chemist *piki /ˈpiki/ nm. beverage *piki /ˈpiki/ v. state *pikinrata /ˌpikiˈnɾata/ adj. depressed *piku /piˈkɯ/ v. operate *pikudaro /ˌpikɯˈdaro/ nf. square *pima /piˈma/ nf. propaganda *pime /ˈpime/ nm. arm, wing *pime /ˈpime/ v. lure *pimebaka /piˌmebaˈka/ adj. particular *pimekine /ˌpimeˈkine/ adj. round *pimemuso /ˌpimeˈmɯso/ v. dart *pimi /piˈmi/ v. detain *pimi /ˈpimi/ nf. evil *pimo /piˈmo/ adj. backward *pimu /piˈmɯ/ v. compose *pimu /ˈpimɯ/ v. wonder *pimuntuta /ˌpimɯnˈtɯta/ adj. endangered *pina /ˈpina/ nf. excerpt *pina /ˈpina/ nm. tool *pinda /ˈpinda/ prep. inside *pindu /ˈpindɯ/ nm. design *pindukapo /ˌpindɯˈkapo/ nm. distinction *pine /piˈne/ nf. prostitute, whore *pine /ˈpine/ nm. fuel *pineneku /ˌpineˈnekɯ/ nf. button *pingka /ˈpiŋka/ nf. dispute *pingka /ˈpiŋka/ nf. war *pingkabo /ˈpiŋkabo/ nf. warrior *pingke /piŋˈke/ adj. foreign *pingkebo /ˈpiŋkebo/ nm. foreigner *pingko /ˈpiŋko/ nm. lime *pingku /ˈpiŋkɯ/ nf. iron *pingkukasa /ˌpiŋkɯˈkasa/ nm. silver *pino /piˈno/ nf. factor *pinra /piˈnɾa/ v. violate *pinra /ˈpinɾa/ v. hunt *pinrabo /piˈnɾabo/ nf. hunter *pinre /piˈnɾe/ nf. pressure *pinrekami /ˌpinɾeˈkami/ nf. junk *pinri /piˈnɾi/ v. attack *pinro /piˈnɾo/ nm. flood *pinru /ˈpinɾɯ/ adj. dubious *pinru /ˈpinɾɯ/ adj. long *pinrume /ˈpinɾɯme/ nf. length *pinrunano /ˌpinɾɯˈnano/ v. encompass *pinta /ˈpinta/ det. what *pinte /pinˈte/ nm. optimism *pinte /pinˈte/ nm. risk *pintebaba /ˌpinteˈbaba/ v. excite *pintebabate /pinˌtebaˈbate/ nf. excitement *pintepo /ˈpintepo/ adj. risky, dangerous *pinti /pinˈti/ nm. riot *pintibake /ˌpintiˈbake/ nm. prophet *pinto /ˈpinto/ adj. imminent *pintoranu /ˌpintoˈɾanɯ/ adj. tactical *pintu /pinˈtɯ/ adj. benign *pintu /ˈpintɯ/ nf. business *pinu /piˈnɯ/ v. judge *pinu /ˈpinɯ/ num. three *pipa /ˈpipa/ adv. how *pipe /ˈpipe/ nf. cow *pipi /piˈpi/ adj. rude *pipi /ˈpipi/ v. build *pipida /piˈpida/ adj. blunt *pipo /piˈpo/ v. creep *pira /ˈpira/ adv. yesterday *pirano /ˈpirano/ adj. ignorant *piri /ˈpiri/ v. scratch *piri /ˈpiɾi/ nm. card *piridibe /piˌridiˈbe/ v. distort *piro /piˈro/ v. check *piruboda /ˌpirɯˈboda/ nf. second *pise /ˈpise/ v. remark *pisebika /ˌpiseˈbika/ prep. around *pisi /ˈpisi/ v. define *piso /ˈpiso/ nm. style *pitame /ˈpitame/ v. whisper *pite /piˈte/ v. bust *piti /piˈti/ adj. jealous *pito /piˈto/ nf. pyramid *pitope /ˈpitope/ nf. rep *pitu /piˈtɯ/ v. contaminate *po /po/ v. give *poa /ˈpoa/ nm. point *poba /ˈpoba/ v. continue *poba /ˈpoba/ v. move *pobaku /ˈpobakɯ/ v. finish *pobakumi /ˌpobaˈkɯmi/ adj. final *pobate /poˈbate/ nf. movement *pobe /poˈbe/ adv. early *pobe /ˈpobe/ nf. brick *pobi /poˈbi/ nm. ass *pobi /poˈbi/ v. protect *pobite /ˈpobite/ nf. protection *pobo /ˈpobo/ nf. pedestrian *pobo /ˈpobo/ nm. desk *pobosubi /ˌpoboˈsɯbi/ adv. so *poda /poˈda/ v. assist *poda /ˈpoda/ nf. site *podaba /ˈpodaba/ v. achieve *pode /ˈpode/ adv. especially *podepebe /ˌpodeˈpebe/ nf. birth *podi /ˈpodi/ nm. coffee *podi /ˈpodi/ v. prevent *podira /ˈpodira/ nf. cafe *podo /poˈdo/ v. postpone *podo /ˈpodo/ nf. path *podonemu /poˌdoneˈmɯ/ nm. independence *podu /ˈpodɯ/ nf. station *podubina /poˌdɯbiˈna/ v. wade *poga /ˈpoga/ det. many *pogo /poˈgo/ v. intervene *pogo /ˈpogo/ nm. master *poka /poˈka/ v. eat *poka /ˈpoka/ nf. policy *pokanrage /poˌkanɾaˈge/ nf. examine *poke /ˈpoke/ v. follow *poke /ˈpoke/ v. thank *poki /poˈki/ nm. capital *poki /ˈpoki/ nf. wealth *pokiba /poˈkiba/ adj. selected *pokipo /poˈkipo/ adj. rich, wealthy *poku /poˈkɯ/ v. kiss; v. embrace *poku /ˈpokɯ/ nf. industry *pokupo /ˈpokɯpo/ adj. industrial *poma /ˈpoma/ adj. social *pome /poˈme/ nm. integrity *pome /ˈpome/ nm. network *pomendabe /poˌmendaˈbe/ pron. nothing *pomina /ˈpomina/ v. volunteer *pomo /ˈpomo/ v. must *pomu /ˈpomɯ/ nf. wrist *pomu /ˈpomɯ/ nm. toy *pona /ˈpona/ nf. maid *pona /ˈpona/ nm. thorn *ponadu /ˈponadɯ/ adj. intricate *ponda /ˈponda/ v. forge *ponde /ponˈde/ v. humiliate *pondu /ponˈdɯ/ nf. desert *pondu /ˈpondɯ/ nf. praise *pone /ˈpone/ v. do *pone /ˈpone/ v. pull *ponenesa /poˌneneˈsa/ v. conceal *pongka /poŋˈka/ nf. curtain *pongka /ˈpoŋka/ prep. within *pongke /ˈpoŋke/ num. second *pongku /ˈpoŋkɯ/ nm. equipment *pono /ˈpono/ nf. hedge *ponome /ˈponome/ adj. delicious *ponra /poˈnɾa/ adj. frequent *ponra /ˈponɾa/ nf. hole *ponre /poˈnɾe/ nm. evidence *ponre /ˈponɾe/ nm. victim *ponrepo /ˈponɾepo/ adj. evident, obvious *ponri /ˈponɾi/ prep. versus *ponro /ˈponɾo/ adj. sweet *ponro /ˈponɾo/ v. spectate *ponroda /ˈponɾoda/ v. persist *ponru /ˈponɾɯ/ nf. woman *ponta /ponˈta/ adj. acute *ponta /ˈponta/ adv. somewhat *ponte /ˈponte/ nm. roof *ponti /ponˈti/ v. envision *ponti /ˈponti/ v. bake *ponto /ponˈto/ v. bang *ponto /ˈponto/ nf. father *pontoneni /ponˌtoneˈni/ nf. runway *pontu /ponˈtɯ/ adv. better *pontu /ponˈtɯ/ nf. custody *ponu /ˈponɯ/ nm. health *ponubama /ˌponɯˈbama/ v. blend *ponume /poˈnɯme/ nf. tribute *ponupo /ˈponɯpo/ adj. healthy *ponutuda /poˌnɯtɯˈda/ nm. enrollment *popa /ˈpopa/ v. slump *popi /ˈpopi/ nf. oval *popi /ˈpopi/ nm. impulse *popo /ˈpopo/ nm. suburb *popokente /ˌpopoˈkente/ nm. souvenir *popu /poˈpɯ/ adj. radical *popu /ˈpopɯ/ nm. siege *popukere /poˌpɯkeˈɾe/ v. sweep *pora /poˈra/ nm. attribute *pora /ˈpora/ nf. monster *pora /ˈpoɾa/ v. store *pore /ˈpore/ nf. prairie *pore /ˈpore/ nf. umbrella *pori /poˈri/ nf. top *pori /ˈpori/ adj. rear *pori /ˈpoɾi/ adj. massive *poridiba /ˌporiˈdiba/ nf. terrace *porinde /ˈporinde/ v. reconcile *poro /ˈporo/ v. establish *poru /poˈrɯ/ adj. great *poru /poˈrɯ/ nm. medium *posa /ˈposa/ nf. flock *pose /poˈse/ adj. severe *posi /poˈsi/ v. blast *posi /ˈposi/ adj. immense *poso /poˈso/ nm. bee *posu /ˈposɯ/ num. seven *posu /ˈposɯ/ v. lament *pota /poˈta/ adj. lone *pota /ˈpota/ adj. robust *poti /poˈti/ adj. wet *poti /ˈpoti/ nf. organism *potikidi /poˌtikiˈdi/ nm. shrub *potinoke /ˌpotiˈnoke/ nm. hormone *poto /ˈpoto/ v. gamble *potoba /ˈpotoba/ nf. shortage *potu /ˈpotɯ/ nm. memo *potunra /ˈpotɯnɾa/ adj. vibrant *ra /ra/ conj. that *re /re/ art. the (m. accussative) *ri /ri/ art. the (f. pl. genitive) *ro /ro/ adv. back *ro /ro/ art. a (m. accussative) *ro /ɾo/ art. some (f. genitive) *ru /rɯ/ art. a (f. nominative) *ru /rɯ/ art. some (f. nominative) *ru /rɯ/ nf. world *ru /ɾɯ/ det. more *rua /rɯˈa/ nf. present (gift) *rua /ˈrɯa/ adv. often *rua /ˈɾɯa/ v. limp *ruba /rɯˈba/ nf. entry *ruba /ɾɯˈba/ adj. only *ruba /ˈrɯba/ v. buy *ruba /ˈɾɯba/ nf. offence *rubada /ˈɾɯbada/ v. inhibit *rubade /ˈrɯbade/ nf. carrot *rube /rɯˈbe/ nf. stand *rube /ˈrɯbe/ nm. cafeteria *rube /ˈɾɯbe/ nf. candle *rube /ˈɾɯbe/ nm. guest *rubebiri /ˌɾɯbeˈbiri/ nm. tooth *rubebode /ˌrɯbeˈbode/ v. export *rubedangki /ˌɾɯbeˈdaŋki/ v. depend *rubedapi /ɾɯˌbedaˈpi/ v. find *rubendepu /ˌɾɯbenˈdepɯ/ nm. brother *rubi /rɯˈbi/ v. climb *rubi /ɾɯˈbi/ adj. sticky *rubi /ɾɯˈbi/ adv. that *rubi /ˈrɯbi/ nm. harbour *rubike /ˈrɯbike/ adj. thorough *rubike /ˈɾɯbike/ nm. demographic *rubinre /ˈrɯbinɾe/ adj. deep *rubisinu /ˌrɯbiˈsinɯ/ adj. able *rubisinute /rɯˌbisiˈnɯte/ nf. ability *rubo /rɯˈbo/ v. permit *rubo /ɾɯˈbo/ nm. ash *rubo /ˈrɯbo/ adj. different *rubo /ˈɾɯbo/ v. damage *rubodiku /ˌɾɯboˈdikɯ/ nm. hobby *rubome /ˈrɯbome/ nm. difference *ruda /rɯˈda/ adv. out *ruda /ɾɯˈda/ det. those *ruda /ˈrɯda/ nf. grave *rudabengke /ˌrɯdaˈbeŋke/ adj. notable *rudabi /rɯˈdabi/ v. confuse *rudano /rɯˈdano/ v. tread *rudara /ˈrɯdara/ nf. graveyard *rudari /ˈɾɯdari/ nm. border *rude /rɯˈde/ v. praise *rude /ˈrɯde/ v. set *rude /ˈɾɯde/ adv. tomorrow *ruderabe /ˌrɯdeˈrabe/ adv. much *rudi /ˈrɯdi/ nf. god *rudi /ˈrɯdi/ v. shoot *rudi /ˈɾɯdi/ adj. main *rudi /ˈɾɯdi/ nm. rice *rudiane /rɯˌdiaˈne/ adj. open *rudipi /ˈrɯdipi/ nf. shark *rudipo /ˈrɯdipo/ adj. divine *rudo /ɾɯˈdo/ v. guess *rudo /ˈrɯdo/ nm. half *rudo /ˈrɯdo/ v. assign *rudo /ˈɾɯdo/ nm. order *rudoba /ˈrɯdoba/ nf. honour *rudonroki /rɯˌdonɾoˈki/ nm. volcano *rudu /rɯˈdɯ/ v. avoid *rudu /ˈrɯdɯ/ nm. lipstick *rudu /ˈɾɯdɯ/ nf. knob *rudupiro /rɯˌdɯpiˈɾo/ nf. platter *ruga /ˈɾɯga/ nf. tab *rugame /ˈɾɯgame/ v. pollute *ruge /ˈrɯge/ nf. ship *rugi /ˈrɯgi/ nm. joy *rugi /ˈɾɯgi/ adj. medium *ruginde /ˈɾɯginde/ v. investigate *rugo /rɯˈgo/ v. complete *rugo /ˈɾɯgo/ v. nominate *rugobemu /rɯˌgobeˈmɯ/ nm. bunker *rugu /ɾɯˈgɯ/ adj. imaginary *rugu /ˈrɯgɯ/ v. fling *ruka /rɯˈka/ nf. west *ruka /ɾɯˈka/ nm. horse *ruka /ɾɯˈka/ v. tie *ruka /ˈrɯka/ prep. according *rukaka /ˈɾɯkaka/ nm. emperor *rukapo /rɯˈkapo/ adj. coherent *rukara /ˈɾɯkara/ nf. stable *ruke /ɾɯˈke/ v. bark *ruke /ˈrɯke/ nf. plague *ruke /ˈrɯke/ v. perceive *ruke /ˈɾɯke/ v. giggle *rukemenra /ˌrɯkeˈmenɾa/ v. explain *rukemenrate /ˌrɯkeˈmenɾate/ nf. explanation *ruki /rɯˈki/ v. multiply *ruki /ɾɯˈki/ nf. flame *ruki /ˈrɯki/ adj. various *ruki /ˈɾɯki/ nf. idea *rukimeka /ˌrɯkiˈmeka/ nm. needle *rukinu /ˈɾɯkinɯ/ nf. dash *rukipu /rɯˈkipɯ/ v. dangle *ruku /rɯˈkɯ/ nf. crack *ruku /rɯˈkɯ/ nm. hag (old woman) *ruku /ɾɯˈkɯ/ nm. column *ruku /ˈɾɯkɯ/ nf. apparatus *rukusa /ɾɯˈkɯsa/ adj. inferior *ruma /ˈrɯma/ v. pronounce *ruma /ˈɾɯma/ adv. ever *ruma /ˈɾɯma/ v. certify *rume /rɯˈme/ v. starve *rume /ˈɾɯme/ nf. day *rume /ˈɾɯme/ nf. thesis *rumengkada /ɾɯˌmeŋkaˈda/ nf. whore *rumeronu /rɯˌmeɾoˈnɯ/ v. scoop *rumi /ˈrɯmi/ adj. renowned *rumi /ˈrɯmi/ pron. someone *rumi /ˈɾɯmi/ nf. stripe *rumimemi /ˌɾɯmiˈmemi/ v. describe *rumimemite /ɾɯˌmimeˈmite/ nf. description *rumo /ˈrɯmo/ nf. salt *rumodi /ˈrɯmodi/ nm. coin *rumu /ɾɯˈmɯ/ nm. shape *rumu /ˈrɯmɯ/ nm. issue *rumu /ˈɾɯmɯ/ nf. sex *rumukuma /ˌrɯmɯˈkɯma/ pron. who *rumupa /ɾɯˈmɯpa/ nm. formula *rumupo /ˈɾɯmɯpo/ adj. sexy *rumurupi /ɾɯˌmɯrɯˈpi/ nf. creek *runa /ˈrɯna/ nf. lace *runa /ˈɾɯna/ adj. simultaneous *runa /ˈɾɯna/ nf. foam *runda /ˈɾɯnda/ v. plant *runde /rɯnˈde/ nf. motif *rundi /ˈrɯndi/ adj. arrogant *rundi /ˈɾɯndi/ v. pass *rundo /ɾɯnˈdo/ v. advertise *rundo /ˈrɯndo/ nf. craft *rundoba /ˈɾɯndoba/ adj. lucrative *rundonrepa /ˌrɯndoˈnɾepa/ nf. recognition *rundu /ˈɾɯndɯ/ nm. mold *rundunduka /ˌrɯndɯnˈdɯka/ nm. dentist *rune /ɾɯˈne/ pron. other *rune /ˈrɯne/ adj. gradual *rune /ˈrɯne/ nf. struggle *rune /ˈɾɯne/ nm. bench *runendada /ˌrɯnenˈdada/ nm. snake *runera /ˈrɯneɾa/ nf. examination *rungka /rɯŋˈka/ nf. cracker *rungka /ˈɾɯŋka/ v. snap *rungke /rɯŋˈke/ v. foster *rungke /ɾɯŋˈke/ adj. deaf *rungke /ɾɯŋˈke/ nf. procedure *rungki /ˈrɯŋki/ nf. spirit *rungkidi /ˈrɯŋkidi/ nf. mustard *rungko /ˈɾɯŋko/ interj. no *rungku /rɯŋˈkɯ/ nf. genetics *rungku /ˈɾɯŋkɯ/ v. withdraw *runi /rɯˈni/ adj. narrative *runi /ˈɾɯni/ nm. symbol *runo /rɯˈno/ nm. glory *runo /ˈrɯno/ v. indicate *runo /ˈɾɯno/ nf. militia *runo /ˈɾɯno/ v. include *runra /rɯˈnɾa/ v. drift *runra /rɯˈnɾa/ v. edit *runra /ɾɯˈnɾa/ v. drop *runre /rɯˈnɾe/ nf. boss *runre /ɾɯˈnɾe/ nm. aunt *runre /ˈɾɯnɾe/ prep. near *runredaki /ˌɾɯnɾeˈdaki/ nf. pedal *runredide /rɯˌnɾediˈde/ v. lay *runri /ˈrɯnɾi/ adj. grave *runri /ˈrɯnɾi/ nf. country *runri /ˈɾɯnɾi/ nf. emotion *runri /ˈɾɯnɾi/ v. open *runrite /ˈɾɯnɾite/ nf. opening *runro /rɯˈnɾo/ v. save, rescue *runro /rɯˈnɾo/ v. tilt *runrodade /ˌɾɯnɾoˈdade/ nf. tribunal *runru /ɾɯˈnɾɯ/ nf. eyelash *runrumu /ˈɾɯnɾɯmɯ/ v. ask *runrusipi /rɯˌnɾɯsiˈpi/ v. stain *runta /ˈrɯnta/ v. fix, mend *runte /ˈɾɯnte/ adj. suspicious *runtekingko /ˌɾɯnteˈkiŋko/ v. reduce *runti /ˈrɯnti/ det. enough *runtibo /ˈɾɯntibo/ adj. middle *runtintepo /ˌɾɯntinˈtepo/ adj. efficient *runto /rɯnˈto/ v. test *runto /ˈrɯnto/ nm. fat *runto /ˈɾɯnto/ nf. spectrum *runtokeke /rɯnˌtokeˈke/ v. return, go back *runtokiba /ˌrɯntoˈkiba/ nf. compass *runtomi /ˈrɯntomi/ v. learn *runtu /ˈrɯntɯ/ v. manoeuvre *runtu /ˈɾɯntɯ/ nf. tide *runtu /ˈɾɯntɯ/ nm. flash *runu /rɯˈnɯ/ v. bite *runu /ˈrɯnɯ/ v. hate *runu /ˈɾɯnɯ/ nm. neck *runuda /ˈrɯnɯda/ v. peer *runudapa /ˌɾɯnɯˈdapa/ v. incorporate *rununrido /rɯˌnɯnɾiˈdo/ nm. melody *rupa /ˈɾɯpa/ nf. object *rupa /ˈɾɯpa/ v. pave *rupe /ɾɯˈpe/ v. hear *rupe /ˈɾɯpe/ nf. prince *rupete /ɾɯˈpete/ nm. hearing *rupi /rɯˈpi/ nf. embassy *rupi /rɯˈpi/ prep. onto *rupi /ɾɯˈpi/ nf. teenager *rupi /ˈɾɯpi/ nm. player *rupo /ˈrɯpo/ nf. eyelid *rupo /ˈɾɯpo/ adj. certain *rupotusu /ɾɯˌpotɯˈsɯ/ nm. niche *rupu /ɾɯˈpɯ/ nf. counsel *rupu /ˈrɯpɯ/ nf. spoon *rura /ˈrɯɾa/ nf. scrutiny *rura /ˈɾɯra/ nf. strap *rure /ˈɾɯre/ nf. embryo *rure /ˈɾɯɾe/ det. whose *ruri /rɯˈri/ nm. fox *ruri /rɯˈɾi/ v. mold *ruri /ɾɯˈri/ nf. penis *rurinto /ˈɾɯɾinto/ nf. bud *ruro /ˈrɯro/ nf. colony *ruro /ˈrɯro/ v. predict *ruro /ˈɾɯro/ nf. decade *ruro /ˈɾɯro/ nm. kink (sharp twist) *rurontu /ˈɾɯrontɯ/ nf. guilt *ruru /rɯˈɾɯ/ nf. picnic *ruru /ˈɾɯrɯ/ nm. bass *ruruanre /ɾɯˌrɯaˈnɾe/ v. obey *rusa /ˈrɯsa/ nm. privilege *ruse /ɾɯˈse/ v. divert *ruse /ˈrɯse/ adj. awkward *ruse /ˈrɯse/ v. lie *ruse /ˈɾɯse/ nm. scarf *rusi /rɯˈsi/ v. bluff *rusi /ɾɯˈsi/ v. recover *rusidu /rɯˈsidɯ/ nf. contempt *rusikebo /ɾɯˌsikeˈbo/ nf. mud, swamp *rusinrena /rɯˌsinɾeˈna/ v. lick *ruso /rɯˈso/ v. chuckle *ruso /ɾɯˈso/ nm. skull *ruso /ˈrɯso/ nm. transition *ruso /ˈɾɯso/ v. vote *rusoke /rɯˈsoke/ v. decay *rusu /ɾɯˈsɯ/ nf. swamp *ruta /rɯˈta/ adj. absurd *ruta /ɾɯˈta/ nm. pair *ruta /ˈrɯta/ nm. tear *ruta /ˈɾɯta/ nm. luggage *rute /ˈrɯte/ adj. limited *rute /ˈɾɯte/ nm. condition *ruteboba /ɾɯˌteboˈba/ nf. initiative *rutedeme /ˌɾɯteˈdeme/ adj. subjective *ruti /ˈrɯti/ v. release *ruti /ˈɾɯti/ nf. rock, stone *rutinta /ɾɯˈtinta/ nf. misery *ruto /ˈrɯto/ conj. so *ruto /ˈrɯto/ nm. reference *ruto /ˈɾɯto/ nf. feat *ruto /ˈɾɯto/ v. advocate *rutu /ˈrɯtɯ/ adj. mature *rutu /ˈrɯtɯ/ nf. bread *rutu /ˈɾɯtɯ/ v. perch *rutupu /ˈɾɯtɯpɯ/ v. crave *sa /sa/ v. be (age) *saa /saˈa/ nm. homeland, motherland *saa /ˈsaa/ nf. holiday *saba /saˈba/ nf. house *saba /ˈsaba/ nm. tomb *sabaki /saˈbaki/ nm. mansion *sabaki /ˈsabaki/ v. allocate *sabe /ˈsabe/ interj. welcome *sabe /ˈsabe/ nf. hospital *sabeangki /ˌsabeˈaŋki/ v. dissolve *sabi /saˈbi/ nf. weather *sabi /ˈsabi/ nm. religion *sabipo /ˈsabipo/ adj. religious *sabo /ˈsabo/ nf. brush (for hair) *sabo /ˈsabo/ nm. orchestra *sabopa /ˈsabopa/ v. recycle *sada /ˈsada/ nf. ice *sada /ˈsada/ prep. without *sadara /ˈsadara/ v. blame *sade /saˈde/ prep. per *sade /saˈde/ v. shove *sadesonre /ˌsadeˈsonɾe/ nm. clerk *sadi /saˈdi/ nf. mirror *sadi /ˈsadi/ nf. trap *sadimu /ˈsadimɯ/ nm. rainbow *sadu /ˈsadɯ/ nf. note *saga /ˈsaga/ nm. fiber *sagake /saˈgake/ nf. pasta *sage /saˈge/ num. one *sagikaba /ˌsagiˈkaba/ nf. eagle *saka /saˈka/ v. compete *sakapumi /ˌsakaˈpɯmi/ nf. organ *sake /saˈke/ adv. most *sake /ˈsake/ adv. quite *saki /saˈki/ nf. administration *saki /ˈsaki/ nm. franchise *saku /saˈkɯ/ adj. other *saku /saˈkɯ/ nf. bone *sama /saˈma/ adj. damn *sama /saˈma/ adj. keen *same /saˈme/ nf. fan (enthusiast) *samekanto /saˌmekanˈto/ nf. bracket *sami /saˈmi/ prep. including *sami /ˈsami/ v. lurk *samo /ˈsamo/ nm. pump *samu /saˈmɯ/ v. exist *samu /ˈsamɯ/ adj. vigorous *sana /ˈsana/ nm. supper *sanda /sanˈda/ nf. oath *sande /ˈsande/ nf. air *sandi /sanˈdi/ adj. intimate *sando /ˈsando/ v. copy, imitate *sandu /ˈsandɯ/ nf. material *sandu /ˈsandɯ/ nf. wife *sane /saˈne/ nf. relationship *sane /ˈsane/ nm. plane *sangka /saŋˈka/ nf. midst *sangke /saŋˈke/ v. align *sangko /ˈsaŋko/ nm. litigation *sangkobi /saŋˈkobi/ nm. bow (decorative material) *sangkosumu /saŋˌkosɯˈmɯ/ nf. pin *sangku /ˈsaŋkɯ/ nm. sickness *sani /saˈni/ adv. away *sani /saˈni/ nm. robe *sano /saˈno/ v. strive *sano /ˈsano/ adv. once *sanra /ˈsanɾa/ nf. tub *sanre /ˈsanɾe/ nm. funeral *sanre /ˈsanɾe/ nm. ham *sanremene /saˌnɾemeˈne/ adj. grim *sanri /ˈsanɾi/ det. less *sanrintudi /saˌnɾintɯˈdi/ nf. fund *sanro /ˈsanɾo/ nf. liberty *sanroda /ˈsanɾoda/ adv. lately *sanrongka /saˈnɾoŋka/ adj. blue *sanru /saˈnɾɯ/ v. restrain *sanrude /saˈnɾɯde/ nf. feast *santa /ˈsanta/ adv. then *santane /sanˈtane/ nf. chain *sante /ˈsante/ nf. tongue, language *santi /sanˈti/ nf. soap *santiru /ˈsantirɯ/ nf. backup *santo /ˈsanto/ nm. dash *santu /ˈsantɯ/ nf. beetle *santu /ˈsantɯ/ nf. ray *sanu /ˈsanɯ/ adj. sharp *sanutu /ˈsanɯtɯ/ v. differ *sapa /ˈsapa/ v. like *sape /ˈsape/ v. deny *sapi /ˈsapi/ nf. cynic *sapi /ˈsapi/ v. sail *sapibo /ˈsapibo/ nf. sailor *sapo /ˈsapo/ nf. felony *sapu /saˈpɯ/ nm. unity *sapu /ˈsapɯ/ nf. noon *sara /saˈra/ v. surround *sare /ˈsare/ nm. agency *sari /saˈri/ adj. lethal *sari /ˈsari/ nf. sample *sari /ˈsaɾi/ nf. spark *saridimu /ˌsariˈdimɯ/ nf. fury *saro /saˈɾo/ v. design *saru /ˈsarɯ/ nf. shrine *saru /ˈsarɯ/ v. classify *sasa /saˈsa/ nf. film *sase /saˈse/ adj. past *saso /ˈsaso/ v. deploy *sasu /saˈsɯ/ v. complement *sasu /saˈsɯ/ v. prop *satada /saˈtada/ v. surrender *satada /ˈsatada/ adj. instant *sate /ˈsate/ conj. where *sati /ˈsati/ v. kill, murder *satibo /ˈsatibo/ nf. killer *sato /ˈsato/ adv. also *satontara /ˌsatonˈtara/ v. remind *satu /ˈsatɯ/ nf. avenue *satupo /ˈsatɯpo/ nf. facade *se /se/ pron. one *sebo /ˈsebo/ nf. earth *seda /seˈda/ nf. age *seku /ˈsekɯ/ nf. victory *sengku /ˈseŋkɯ/ nf. bicycle *sentu /senˈtɯ/ nf. addiction *sepo /seˈpo/ nf. cost *sepopo /seˈpopo/ adj. expensive *ta /ta/ art. the (f. genitive) *te /te/ art. the (f. nominative) *te /te/ art. the (f. pl. nominative) *te /te/ v. make *tea /ˈtea/ nm. schedule *tea /ˈtea/ nm. unit *teba /ˈteba/ nf. star *teba /ˈteba/ v. rise *tebaba /teˈbaba/ nf. list *tebadi /ˈtebadi/ nf. society *tebaki /teˈbaki/ v. reap *tebe /ˈtebe/ nf. resident *tebe /ˈtebe/ v. promise *tebenringku /ˌtebeˈnɾiŋkɯ/ nm. precedent *tebi /teˈbi/ v. deprive *tebi /ˈtebi/ nf. character *tebo /ˈtebo/ adj. last (final) *tebo /ˈtebo/ v. work *teboade /teˌboaˈde/ nf. boulder *tebobo /ˈtebobo/ nm. worker, employee *tebonu /ˈtebonɯ/ nf. middle class *teda /teˈda/ nf. organisation *teda /ˈteda/ v. prove *tedate /teˈdate/ nf. proof *tede /teˈde/ adj. possible *tede /teˈde/ nm. line *tedeme /teˈdeme/ nm. possibility *tedi /teˈdi/ nf. tree *tedo /ˈtedo/ adv. about *tedu /ˈtedɯ/ nf. mine *tedu /ˈtedɯ/ nm. chorus *tege /teˈge/ nf. receipt *tegi /ˈtegi/ adj. thick *tego /ˈtego/ v. attend *tegu /ˈtegɯ/ adv. long *teka /teˈka/ v. blink *teka /ˈteka/ nm. bullet *tekabasi /ˌtekaˈbasi/ v. insult *teke /ˈteke/ nf. plain *teke /ˈteke/ nf. race *teki /ˈteki/ nf. skill *teki /ˈteki/ v. compensate *tekipo /teˈkipo/ adj. skilled *teku /teˈkɯ/ adj. poor *teku /ˈtekɯ/ nm. nose *tekuda /teˈkɯda/ nf. hatch *tema /teˈma/ adj. dual *teme /teˈme/ conj. whether *teme /ˈteme/ prep. regarding *temenane /ˌtemeˈnane/ adj. due *tementonde /ˌtemenˈtonde/ nf. irony *tementondepo /ˌtemenˈtondepo/ adj. ironic *temi /teˈmi/ nf. manner *temibeso /ˌtemiˈbeso/ nm. apple *temu /ˈtemɯ/ nf. ferry *temungko /teˈmɯŋko/ prep. against *tena /ˈtena/ v. punish *tenda /tenˈda/ nm. interior *tende /ˈtende/ v. bounce *tendi /ˈtendi/ nf. trip *tendu /ˈtendɯ/ nm. cotton *tene /ˈtene/ nf. castle *tene /ˈtene/ nm. bird *tenedu /ˈtenedɯ/ nf. haven *tengka /teŋˈka/ nm. class *tengka /ˈteŋka/ nm. paw *tengke /ˈteŋke/ nm. offspring *tengki /teŋˈki/ adv. why *tengki /ˈteŋki/ adj. damp *tengko /ˈteŋko/ v. testimfy *tengku /ˈteŋkɯ/ v. lose *tengkundi /teŋˈkɯndi/ v. invite *tengkute /ˈteŋkɯte/ nf. loss *teno /ˈteno/ v. form *tenra /ˈtenɾa/ adj. spontaneous *tenre /teˈnɾe/ nm. human *tenri /teˈnɾi/ v. sweat *tenro /teˈnɾo/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *tenrodo /teˈnɾodo/ nf. food *tenrogi /teˈnɾogi/ nf. horizon *tenru /teˈnɾɯ/ adv. anymore *tenrudi /teˈnɾɯdi/ nf. molecule *tenta /tenˈta/ nm. others *tente /ˈtente/ nf. boot *tente /ˈtente/ nm. fossil *tentegunro /ˌtenteˈgɯnɾo/ nf. joint *tenti /ˈtenti/ nf. sap *tenti /ˈtenti/ nm. illness *tento /ˈtento/ v. rinse *tentu /tenˈtɯ/ v. book *tenu /teˈnɯ/ nm. grandmother *tepe /teˈpe/ nf. commodity *tepe /teˈpe/ v. consult *tepenoma /teˌpenoˈma/ nm. foe *tepi /teˈpi/ v. glare *tepinemi /ˌtepiˈnemi/ nm. chick (girl) *tepobata /ˌtepoˈbata/ v. obsess *tepu /teˈpɯ/ v. relax *tera /ˈtera/ nf. ant *tera /ˈtera/ nm. sibling *tera /ˈteɾa/ nm. peach *tere /ˈtere/ v. shock *tere /ˈteɾe/ nm. incentive *teri /teˈri/ nf. shoulder *teri /ˈteri/ v. assault *teri /ˈteɾi/ nf. hurricane *teri /ˈteɾi/ nm. hydrogen *tero /teˈro/ nf. winter *tero /ˈtero/ nf. charity *tero /ˈteɾo/ nm. surface *terono /teˈrono/ nm. vest *teru /ˈterɯ/ v. inflict *teru /ˈteɾɯ/ v. intercept *tesa /ˈtesa/ v. live *tesi /ˈtesi/ nf. impeachment *teso /ˈteso/ nm. distance *tesopo /teˈsopo/ adj. distant *tesu /teˈsɯ/ interj. yes *teta /ˈteta/ adj. stupid *tete /teˈte/ nm. butt *teto /teˈto/ v. wake up *teto /ˈteto/ nf. reception (of office or hotel) *tu /tɯ/ art. the (f. accussative) *u /ɯ/ v. have *ua /ɯˈa/ nf. career *ua /ˈɯa/ adv. both *uba /ˈɯba/ nf. community *uba /ˈɯba/ nm. patient *ubando /ˈɯbando/ interj. okay *ubasa /ˈɯbasa/ nm. critique *ube /ɯˈbe/ nm. discourse *ube /ˈɯbe/ prep. below *ubi /ɯˈbi/ nm. steam *ubi /ˈɯbi/ nf. heap *ubiriki /ˌɯbiˈɾiki/ nf. lettuce *ubitoka /ɯˌbitoˈka/ nf. backpack *ubo /ˈɯbo/ nm. rod *ubo /ˈɯbo/ prep. such *uboa /ˈɯboa/ nm. queen *uda /ɯˈda/ nm. model *uda /ˈɯda/ v. activate *udaba /ˈɯdaba/ nf. text *udabepo /ˌɯdaˈbepo/ nm. psychology *udabepobo /ˌɯdaˈbepobo/ nf. psychologist *udadobo /ɯˌdadoˈbo/ nm. quota *udanengke /ˌɯdaˈneŋke/ nm. foil *ude /ɯˈde/ nf. news *ude /ɯˈde/ nf. organisation *udi /ɯˈdi/ v. accomplish *udi /ˈɯdi/ nf. elastic *udibe /ɯˈdibe/ v. haunt *udipu /ɯˈdipɯ/ nm. maze *udo /ɯˈdo/ v. fuck, screw *udo /ˈɯdo/ nf. editor *udomepo /ˌɯdoˈmepo/ v. probe *udu /ɯˈdɯ/ nf. vine *udu /ɯˈdɯ/ v. imply *uga /ˈɯga/ v. intend *uge /ˈɯge/ v. defy *ugu /ˈɯgɯ/ v. change *uka /ɯˈka/ nm. village *uka /ˈɯka/ v. harm *uke /ɯˈke/ nf. form *uke /ˈɯke/ adj. likely *uki /ˈɯki/ adj. lush *uki /ˈɯki/ adv. actually *uku /ˈɯkɯ/ v. abolish *uku /ˈɯkɯ/ v. appreciate *ukuno /ˈɯkɯno/ nm. highlight *uma /ˈɯma/ adj. external *uma /ˈɯma/ nm. valve *umanro /ɯˈmanɾo/ adj. temporary *ume /ɯˈme/ nf. carpet *ume /ˈɯme/ adv. up *umi /ˈɯmi/ v. keep *umo /ɯˈmo/ nf. prey *umo /ɯˈmo/ nf. sphere *umu /ˈɯmɯ/ adj. precise *umu /ˈɯmɯ/ nf. sweetheart *una /ɯˈna/ nf. peace *una /ˈɯna/ v. confer *unda /ˈɯnda/ adj. casual *undi /ɯnˈdi/ nf. row *undide /ɯnˈdide/ nm. earring *undu /ɯnˈdɯ/ prep. worth *undu /ɯnˈdɯ/ v. skate *undura /ˈɯndɯra/ nf. slab *une /ɯˈne/ nm. fur *une /ˈɯne/ nm. squirrel *ungka /ɯŋˈka/ nf. stump *ungka /ˈɯŋka/ nm. manual *ungke /ɯŋˈke/ v. dismiss *ungke /ˈɯŋke/ det. that *ungko /ˈɯŋko/ nm. suitcase *ungku /ˈɯŋkɯ/ nf. perception *uni /ɯˈni/ v. clean *unibomu /ˌɯniˈbomɯ/ nm. lot *uno /ɯˈno/ nf. chaos *uno /ˈɯno/ v. commute *unona /ɯˈnona/ nf. arsenal *unra /ɯˈnɾa/ v. hover *unre /ˈɯnɾe/ nf. mob *unri /ɯˈnɾi/ nf. balcony *unri /ˈɯnɾi/ nf. siren *unro /ɯˈnɾo/ adj. local *unro /ˈɯnɾo/ nm. topic *unrodoba /ɯˌnɾodoˈba/ nf. louse *unru /ɯˈnɾɯ/ adj. sudden *unrude /ˈɯnɾɯde/ adv. suddenly *unte /ɯnˈte/ nm. eye, eyeball *unte /ɯnˈte/ v. name *untededi /ˌɯnteˈdedi/ v. pluck *unti /ˈɯnti/ nf. torso *unto /ˈɯnto/ v. convert *untodo /ˈɯntodo/ v. saturate *untu /ɯnˈtɯ/ nm. flavour *untu /ˈɯntɯ/ nf. science *untubo /ˈɯntɯbo/ nf. scientist *untupo /ˈɯntɯpo/ adj. rich, flavoursome *unu /ɯˈnɯ/ v. alert *unu /ˈɯnɯ/ nf. repertoire *unuki /ɯˈnɯki/ nf. tattoo *unurisi /ˌɯnɯˈrisi/ v. simmer *upe /ɯˈpe/ v. shrink *upintasa /ˌɯpinˈtasa/ nf. cathedral *upo /ɯˈpo/ nf. baby *upu /ˈɯpɯ/ nm. basket *upubapo /ɯˌpɯbaˈpo/ nf. temper *ura /ˈɯra/ nf. gum *ure /ɯˈre/ nm. stall *ure /ɯˈɾe/ nf. ward *ure /ˈɯre/ nf. spice *uri /ˈɯri/ prep. between *uro /ɯˈro/ adv. on *uro /ˈɯro/ v. reject *uro /ˈɯɾo/ adj. equivalent *uro /ˈɯɾo/ nm. counselor *uroa /ˈɯroa/ nf. hoof *uru /ɯˈrɯ/ v. happen *uru /ˈɯrɯ/ prep. well *usa /ɯˈsa/ v. ignore *use /ɯˈse/ v. fry *usi /ˈɯsi/ nm. check *usotuga /ɯˌsotɯˈga/ nm. pasture *usu /ɯˈsɯ/ v. twist *uta /ɯˈta/ adv. soon *uti /ɯˈti/ nm. hay *uto /ɯˈto/ adj. purple *uto /ˈɯto/ nf. tour